NuevasExpectativas
by CallmeStana
Summary: Este año tengo una clase que es simplemente insufrible, así que el segundo día opté por evadirme y escribir y surgió esto. Espero réplicas y comentarios ;)
1. Chapter 1

El fin de semana dedicado a desempacar las maletas y recolocar los viejos muebles en el nuevo loft había tenido más que ocupada a la inspectora Beckett.

Lo que no se imaginaba era encontrarse con que Mariah, la que años atrás había sido su mejor amiga en la facultad, residía en el mismo bloque en el que se encontraba el loft que había alquilado temporalmente.

Habían pasado juntas parte del sábado y también del domingo, de hecho Mariah se había ofrecido a presentarle a sus amigos, pero Kate no tenía mucho cuerpo para fiestas, el lunes empezaba en el nuevo departamento y lo cierto es que le inquietaba el no saber cómo debía actuar.

Llevaba tantos años con los suyos que se sentía como un pez como fuera del agua.

"_Cobarde, cobarde. Esto es lo que les sucede a las personas que no saben afrontar las adversidades"_; es lo que le repetía la mente a la joven inspectora.

"_Claro, es fácil huir de los problemas, volver a recubrirte con esas capas y esconderte en el caparazón cual caracol"_

-Ahh –dijo Kate levantándose del sofá y apagando la tele, queriendo con este último gesto dar a entender a su subconsciente que deseaba que callase ya.

Las 10.00 pm, ¿se pensaba acostar tan temprano?

Estiró el brazo hacía la mesa que se encontraba en ese momento detrás suya y cogió el Iphone con la idea de encontrarse un mensaje o un MD en twitter de alguno de sus chicos.

Negativo.

Escribió a Espo y luego a Lannie, de ninguno obtuvo respuesta y decidió no insistir más.

Silenció el teléfono y se entretuvo en el baño observando cómo había comenzado a hacer de nuevo desde el viernes, esa marca. La misma que le hacía recordar que seguía viva, que le traía esos recuerdos… esas palabras.

Apagó la luz y se acostó, cubriéndose con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

Vueltas y más vueltas.

Las 00.00 am, la 01.00 am. Se levantó a mirar la hora, a cerciorarse de que realmente no había amanecido ya, se paso por el hall y bajo a la planta baja para cerciorarse de que también había cerrado con llave, tras esto reanudo de nuevo el camino dirección al dormitorio.

No supo cómo, pero en algún momento debió quedarse dormida

El bullicio que llegaba a través del ventanal de la habitación hizo despertar a la inspectora.

Ésta se incorporó al tiempo que un vahído la hizo agarrarse a la sábana, se llevó la mano derecha a la frente comprobando así la temperatura. No parecía indicar que tuviese fiebre, así que se incorporó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño preguntándose qué debería llevar puesto como primer día en ese departamento.

Esto le trajo a la mente el recuerdo de aquel día en el que se había hecho la misma pregunta mientras él la miraba sin quitarle ojo. Un suspiro escapó de sus labios y aún en chándal bajo a desayunar.

Al pasar por la mesa donde había dejado el Iphone vio que tenía 3 llamadas perdidas, al ir a mirar de quien se trataban volvió a sonar el teléfono y está lo cogió antes de poder mirar quien era.

-¿Kate?

-¿Alexis?

-Kate, necesitaba hablar contigo. Prometiste que me llamarías el viernes a la noche…

Mierda, la llamada a Alexis. La verdad es que ese fin de semana ni ella sabía bien dónde había puesto su cabeza.

-Perdóname Alexis, la verdad es que ni yo misma sé donde tengo la cabeza estos días…

-¿Te he hecho algo? –escucho preguntar a la joven

-¿Cómo?

-Sé que al principio la relación igual era más formal… pero en estos dos últimos años me había acostumbrado a esas charlas entre chicas, esas comidas juntas y esas salidas los domingos sin papa de por medio…

En ese momento Alexis dejo de hablar y se sucedió un rápido segundo de silencio que no paso desapercibido para ninguna de las dos

-Perdóname por nombrarlo Kate, de verdad que lo siento…

Kate tragó saliva antes de responder:

-Es tu padre cariño, no quiero, ni puedo pedirte que lo omitas en las conversaciones.

-De verdad, lo siento –dijo Alexis con un tono de voz más apagado de lo que en ella era habitual

-¿Quieres que me enfade de verdad? –dijo bromeando Beckett.

Alexis enseguida esbozó una sonrisa

-Me preguntaba si esta semana podríamos quedar para ir a ver una película juntas

Kate se quedó en silencio

-Prometo que no le diré A NADIE con quién he quedado ni dónde.

No estaba muy segura pero la verdad es que la echaba de menos y aunque en un principio había tenido ese "miedo" de no saber encajar con ella, el tiempo que había pasado con Castle la había acercado tanto a Alexis que para ella ya era como su hija mayor.

-está bien. ¿El sábado a las 15.15 pm donde siempre?

-Perfecto.

-Alexis tengo que dejarte, hoy empiezo en el nuevo departamento.

-Mucha suerte 'mommy'

Esto pilló descolocada a Kate y no supo reaccionar hasta varios segundos después de que Alexis hubiese colgado.

Tuvo el tiempo justo para arreglarse y peinarse antes de que el timbre sonase.

Un hombre más o menos de su edad y bastante atractivo le saludo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Michael Johnson, compañero de brigada y estoy seguro de que muy pronto también amigo

-Kate… Kate Beckett.

-Ya hemos escuchado hablar de ti, pero está claro que lo que cuentan no te hace justicia, eres incluso más guapa de lo que me habían dicho.

Kate frunció los labios y esbozó una sonrisa mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Vamos mal como pretendas ganarte mi amistad con halagos. No me gustan –continuo mientras volvía a reírse al ver la perpleja cara que se le había quedado a Michael.

Claro que tú tampoco estás mal, dijo adelantándole mientras pulsaba la tecla del ascensor.

Lo había dicho sin pensar pero de nuevo el semblante volvió a cambiar y un halo de tristeza le sobrevino. Por suerte supo disimularla o si bien se le notaba en el rostro, Michael no hizo ningún comentario.

Al salir a la calle vio que un coche les tocaba el claxon y la cabeza de otro atractivo policía asomo por la ventanilla.

Al subir las murmuraciones entre ambos policías se hicieron constantes.

-Michael , ¿pero tú la has visto?

-Jon, te recuerdo que la tienes detrás –respondió riéndose mientras bajaba la ventanilla y se abrochaba el cinturón.

Jon se giró y se quedó mirando a Beckett y lo cierto es que Kate no pudo evitar fijarse.

Moreno, ojos marrones, no más de 35, seguramente de Canadá por el acento.

Empezaron el camino hacia comisaria, ambos policías eran agradables y además sabían hacer parte de sus conversaciones a la gente nueva sin hacerla sentir fuera de lugar y a Kate le reconfortaba eso, el saber que iba a tener compañeros como ellos.

La comisaria era el doble que la suya y Kate contaba con su propio despacho, casi del mismo tamaño que él de Gates.

El capitán la llamo y le puso al corriente de que había ocurrido con el antiguo inspector de policía, le recalcó la importancia que le daban a la lealtad y el compañerismo, esto le hizo pensar en Montgomery y con él la imagen de los suyos le volvió a rondar en la mente


	2. Chapter 2

Intento concentrarse en los papeles que se agolpaban formando un pequeño montículo encima de la mesa de su despacho, pero era en vano. Ni siquiera era capaz de leerlos y organizarlos como le había pedido el que ahora era su superior.

No le había podido pedir nada más sencillo y ahí se encontraba ella, sintiéndose una inútil y sin poder llegar a centrarse en esa tarea tan simple.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la sien retirándose el pelo reiteradamente, hasta que al final decidió ir a investigar y localizar esa máquina de cafés que había visualizado a la entrada, pero de la que olvidaba completamente su paradero exacto.

Se levantó de la silla y cogió la cazadora de cuero marrón echándosela por la espalda.

Definitivamente esa noche se haría un plano, pensó esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

Esa comisaría era enorme…

Doblando una esquina escuchó los esbozos de lo que parecía una prometedora conversación

-¿Pero la has visto bien? A esa tía salta a la vista que la ha dejado tirada como a una más de la interminable lista a las que ya habrá catado…

-Pobre ilusa… Definitivamente la culpa es suya, ¿quién puede confiar en ese tío? Es un mujeriego. No, no… mejor dicho; un pica flor como diría mi abuela española –fue la respuesta de la otra.

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Belan? ¿Bezen?

-Beckett –contestó entre risas la segunda

Beckett decidió hacer acto de presencia

-Kate Beckett. –dijo apoyaba las manos a ambos lados de la cadera.

He escuchado que se mencionaba mi apellido, ¿no es cierto?

La morena miro a la rubia, mientras se mordía el labio inferior y desviaba la mirada.

-bueno yo tengo que seguir limpiando esto, encantada de tenerla aquí inspectora. Soy Anna y estoy segura de que llegaremos a llevarnos bien –dijo tendiéndole la mano a Kate.

Kate la miró de arriba abajo frunciendo el ceño y la chica desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sin embargo la rubia no se achantó tan fácilmente. Encendió un cigarro y escrutó a la inspectora de arriba abajo.

-Vaya, ya no respeta ni a las que son decentes. Ese tío es un cerdo y un egocéntrico, claro que yo en su lugar no me hubiese dejado engañar tan fácilmente... Supongo que no todas somos igual de …

-Escúchame bien. Soy una persona muy pacífica, pero no me busques las cosquillas porque has de encontrarme y no ha de gustarte lo que encuentres.

Y no vuelvas siquiera a intentar insultarlo en mí presencia. ¿Me has entendido? –continuo pausadamente pero alzando el tono de voz.

La rubia tragó saliva y pudo sentir el frio contacto de la pared del pasillo tras de sí, sin embargo parecía no entender cuando debía callar:

-Tranquila fiera, entiendo que tenga que fastidiar ser la cornuda de todo New York, pero piensa que pronto la nueva reemplazará tu puesto, sólo es cuestión de sentarse y esperar pacientemente.

Kate no pudo controlarse y la tomó del cuello de la camisa alzándola hasta dejarla de puntillas.

-Mira, no voy a repetírtelo una vez más. Me controlaré por segunda vez por respeto a mis compañeros y al sitio en el que estamos, pero créeme –dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos- que no habrá una tercera vez.

Acto seguido la soltó y la rubia se alejo apretando los puños mientras pensaba en el siguiente asalto a la que había demostrado ser una cornuda, pero con más agallas que muchos de los hombres a los que había conocido.

A Kate empezó a recorrerla un temblor generalizado por todo el cuerpo y cuando encontró los baños, se encerró en uno de ellos apoyando las manos contra la pared mientras se deslizaba hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas mientras apoyaba su frente sobre ellas y una sensación de impotencia y desazón le sobrevino de tal manera que al final una lágrima acabo recorriendo su mejilla izquierda

En ese instante sonó el teléfono, no le apetecía tener que contestar, que llamasen en otro momento pensó, pero la llamada era insistente y quien fuese no tenía intención de parar hasta lograr su objetivo.

A duras penas rebuscó en los bolsillos de la cazadora y desbloqueo la pantalla antes de contestar.

-¿sí?

-Cariño, ¿tú sabes lo preocupada que me tenías?, ¿Cómo me haces esto?, ¿Cómo fue la mudanza? Mira que te insistí en que me dejases acompañarte. ¿Cómo es el nuevo departamento?, ¿No me habrás sustituido ya?, ¿Y los compañeros?, ¿Quieres que quedemos mañana?, claro que preferiría el fin de semana porque Gates está bastante malhumorada con tu marcha, por otra parte la entiendo, ¿tú sabes al tío que nos han encajado?,…

-Lanie por favor, esto es peor que un interrogatorio –empezó Kate al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y empezaba a levantar el ánimo –Para empezar te llame ayer, claro que sólo tú sabrás que estarías haciendo…

-¿Qué insinúas amiga?

-¿yo? Nada, pero me parece como poco peculiar, que a la misma hora que te llame a ti y di con tu móvil en silencio, también…

-No, no, te conozco. De verdad que no estuve con Espo –la cortó la forense.

-¿Cómo sabes tú que iba a mencionarte que la segunda llamada fue a Espo?

Un silencio se apoderó de esa conversación y ambas rieron al mismo instante como si estuviesen sincronizadas, aún en la distancia.

-Cómo te echo de menos… cuesta pasar por tu mesa y no imaginarte en ella compartiendo un momento con los chicos, riéndote con él escuchando sus tonterías y observándoos desde la distancia mientras esbozáis esas sonrisas llenas de felicidad… y de complicidad… Se os echa tanto en falta a ambos…

-Lanie…

-No amiga, sabes que te aprecio y que no puedo darte la razón si no la llevas. Deberíais quedar y hablarlo como personas adultas Kate. ¿De verdad piensas tirar estos 6 años por la borda?

-Técnicamente llevábamos 2 años y además…

-¿Hola? Extraña voz con la que hablo, ¿dónde está mi amiga Kate Beckett?

-Lanie en serio, ¿no entiendes que ya he llegado a ese punto en el que me cansa ser yo la que tenga que dar siempre el paso?

Lanie dejó escapar un resoplido, pero cambio de tema. Ya habría tiempo para hacerla reflexionar.

-¿Este fin de semana nos veremos, verdad?

-Lo cierto es que ya he quedado con Alexis… pero podemos quedar esa noche para ir a cenar juntas... bueno, siempre y cuando no interrumpa nada… -una risa acompañó a esta última frase.

-Que graciosa es mi amiga…

Está bien, ¿cómo quedamos?

Se lo pensó un momento.

-¿Paso a buscarte al departamento y de paso hago una visita a los chicos?

-Oh, es una idea fantástica. Veo que regresa al mundo de los mortales mi Beckett.

Ambas volvieron a sonreír.

-Gracias Lanie –comenzó la inspectora mientras se toquiteaba girando entre sus dedos uno de esos rebeldes mechones que le caían a la altura de la mejilla.

-¿Perdona? –fue la perpleja respuesta de la forense

-Gracias por ser mi amiga.

Lanie sabía que Kate era escueta para ese tipo de cosas y que en frases cortas manifestaba lo que otras personas hacían en conversaciones de ½ h.

-Te lo dije poco después de conocernos, que en mí encontrarías una hermana para lo que precisases.

Se despidieron quedando pues en verse el sábado y Kate volvió a guardar el móvil mientras se incorporaba y abría la puerta del baño para toparse con esa cara que ya conocía.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por los comentarios, espero que los sigáis haciendo, lo que indicará que el fic se lee y sigue gustando, que al final es lo que te hace escribir más de seguido.**

**Aquí dejo otra nueva parte**

-¡Jon! –le empujó afectuosamente el hombro mientras se dirigía hacia uno de los lavabos y dejaba caer el agua un momento, antes de agacharse y echársela un par de veces sobre el rostro.

Jon le ofreció un clínex en ese preciso momento en el que se incorporaba.

-Vaya, no sabía que fuese a trabajar con compañeros tan atentos –le miró a los ojos y tomó el pañuelo que le ofrecía esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mucho mejor –fue la respuesta de Jon mientras se le acercaba y colocaba cada uno de sus dedos índice sobre la comisura de los labios a la inspectora haciéndole ensanchar su sonrisa.

El gesto hizo que brotase una risa por parte de Beckett y así salieron del baño.

Mientras Jon la esperaba en la máquina de café, le habló de la cena que tenían preparada para el viernes los miembros del departamento, en la que ya contaban con ella.

-En serio, hoy es mi primer día… apenas os conozco

-Ah que bonito, Michael y yo avisándoles a todos de que contasen contigo y tú rechazando nuestra invitación, ¿no?

Kate le miró entre divertida y sorprendida por las confianzas que ya se empezaba a tomar con ella y frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Jon enseguida reparó en el gesto:

-No por favor, si esto va a suponer ganarme tu enemistad, yo mismo soy quien te prohíbe rotundamente que vengas –tras esto último alzo la barbilla y asintió un par de veces.

De nuevo esto produjo otra risa en la inspectora y ésta se llevo la mano a la boca mientras desviaba la mirada y entornaba los ojos.

Era increíble lo fácil que se estaba ganando su simpatía, pero la verdad es que se lo ponía fácil.

-Está bien –dijo tocándole el hombro mientras se ponía en marcha, para indicarle que le siguiese.

Jon se quedó observándola un par de segundos y raudo avanzo un par de zancadas hasta posicionarse al paso de la inspectora.

-Entonces el viernes a las 10.00 pm pasamos a buscarte, ¿te parece?

-¿Cómo?

-Michael y yo –explicó el policía- te esperamos en la puerta de tu bloque.

Kate se sorprendió. Frenó y observó su expresión.

No había tono de burla por lo que supuso que hablaba en serio.

Le puso la mano izquierda sobre el pecho.

-Hey, para. Una cosa es que acepte ir a la cena, pero otra muy distinta… es que me llevéis vosotros –le levantó el mentón con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, mientras enfatizaba con un movimiento de cabeza esta última parte.

La cara de Jon era un verdadero poema y seguramente aún estaba interpretando lo que acababa de escuchar. Kate se dio cuenta y rápidamente modificó su discurso.

-No es que no me sienta cómoda, ni que me caigáis mal. Es más; es un halago tener compañeros como vosotros, pero… de verdad no quiero ser una molestia

-Claro... –Jon sacó su móvil y se entretuvo mirando unos supuestos mensajes hasta que llegaron al despacho de ella.

-Lo siento –empezó el policía y tras esto en una rápido segundo, sacó la lengua en un acto reflejo chupándose el labio superior y bajando la cabeza abochornado por como se había sucedido las cosas.

Kate chocó su hombro contra el de él y esbozó una sonrisa.

-No, es más…Siento haber usado esas palabras. De hecho quería pedirte disculpas, debes de pensar que soy una desagradecida.

Jon levantó la mirada y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-No tienes nada de lo que disculparte.

-Gracias –dijo ya sentada en su mesa con un fajo de papeles entre sus manos Beckett.

Y Jon asomo la cabeza por el borde de la puerta y le guiño un ojo antes de cerrarla.

_Kate paso a buscarte a las 08.00 pm a la dirección de tu nuevo loft, necesito hablar contigo._

_Espo._

El mensaje había sido enviado el domingo a las 05.00pm, claro que Kate no lo vio hasta las 07.20 pm al salir del departamento.

Espo ya estaría a pocos minutos de llegar y no podía darle un plantón al que era como un hermano de sangre.

Cogió un taxi que la dejó en la puerta de su bloque para las 07.40. Tenía el tiempo justo para subir, dejar las cosas, cambiarse de ropa y bajar.

Cuando bajo a las 08.00 pm se encontró con un impaciente Espo sacando el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

Se acercó por detrás sin hacer ruido y le pasó ambas manos por la cabeza tapándole los ojos.

Espo las agarró dándose la vuelta mientras la abrazaba

-Sólo llevamos 4 días sin vernos –dijo Kate devolviéndole el abrazo divertida

-Kate, no me gusta,…

-No por favor, tú también no. ¿Tú sabes lo que es haber estado hablando con Lanie ya de esto?

-Pero ya sabes cómo es la prensa, tergiversa todo buscando herir al mayor número de personas que pueda.

Castle puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es tonto. Él no saldría con esa chica y se dejaría tomar esas fotos Kate.

-¿Entonces como explicas lo que todo Nueva York ha podido ya ver?

-Debe ser un malentendido. Hace 4 años, aún hubiese podido creer en la veracidad que dicen mostrar esas fotos, hoy por hoy no puedo y aunque intentes decir lo contrario, tú en el fondo piensas como yo.

¿Merece la pena acabar con una relación de más de 5 años por esto?

Kate desvió la mirada.

-No quiero volver a tener otra noche en vela, sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando en dónde estará y con quién –era fuerte pero los ojos empezaron a tornarse vidriosos y una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla hizo aparición.

Javi le ofreció sus brazos y ésta apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, mientras Espo la abrazaba por la cintura y le daba un beso en la cabeza, antes de pedirle las llaves y subir con ella al loft.

Una vez arriba, y sentado con ella al lado todavía derrumbada, le pasó la mano por la espalda.

-Lo siento… mi propósito era hacerte pasar un buen rato y mira que es lo que he conseguido.

Kate alzó los ojos aún vidriosos y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Supongo que sólo necesitaba la compañía de un amigo para dejar entrever mis sentimientos sin sentirme culpable por ello…

Espo le comenzó a acariciar el pelo y unos minutos después retomó la conversación que había iniciado antes:

-Beckett, siempre hemos sido francos uno con el otro. Tú lo sabes. –la miró y continuó hablando.

No puedo veros así, no he estado con Castle ni lo he llamado, pero si he estado con Alexis y sé que Castle no lo está pasando bien. No para de buscarte día y noche y cada vez nos cuesta más tener que mentirle.

Dale la oportunidad de explicarse, yo sé que su fama le precede y que antes de conocerte a ti ya tuvo dos relaciones fallidas, pero llevo muchos años contigo y la Beckett de cuando está con Castle a la que estoy viendo ahora mismo, son como dos caras inversas de una misma moneda.

Yo sé que las fotos hablan por sí solas y que Castle se ha pasado de la raya. Sé que retrasó el viaje a California una semana más de lo acordado y que nadie sabe bien cuál fue el motivo, pero por eso mismo necesitáis sentaros y hablarlo. ¿No te parece?

-Lleva una semana sin llamarme, hasta el jueves estuve en el loft equipando las cosas y preparando la mudanza, pero no se paso.

Tiene mi número, pero tampoco me ha llamado…

Su amigo la miro meneando la cabeza y se incorporó del sofá mientras le ofrecía ambas manos y la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Bueno, tú y yo seguiremos hablando de esto, pero ahora mismo me parece que es hora de llevarte a un sitio.

-¿Cómo?

-Jaja, no pongas esa cara, tampoco es que fuese a llevarte a ver el mar por primera vez.

-Espo mañana tengo que trabajar y estoy segura de que tu también.

Esposito le llevó un dedo a los labios y meneo la cabeza- Me parece que no entiendes inspectora Beckett, no era invitación, el coche nos espera abajo.

-¿Qué...Qué coche?

Espo obvio la pregunta y se giró camino a la puerta mientras comenzaba a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas. Beckett resoplando mientras fruncía el ceño, cogió carrerilla y saltó sobre su espalda. Espo reaccionó a tiempo y la agarró por los muslos.

-Suéltame, que tengo que cambiarme pues si me toca salir

-Nada de eso, no hay tiempo. Además no me fio de que me cierres la puerta y me des plantón.

-Espo en serio no puedo ir así vestida…

-Hasta con un chándal destacas, así que no me sirve la excusa.

-Que hablo en serio –dijo intentando soltarse

-Oye, ¿te crees que yo no? –la alzó más y Kate paso los brazos por el cuello de su amigo y compañero con miedo de perder el equilibrio alguno de los dos y acabar en el suelo.

Espo cerró la puerta con llave y Kate le dio un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

-Eres un dictador –dijo con la típica voz de hermana pequeña subordinada a las exigencias de su hermano.

-Me encanta serlo querida hermanita –le respondió entre risas


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por seguir comentándolo, se agradece **

-Vamos 'daddy' ¿no me digas que no te apetece salir?

-La verdad es que no

Alexis se acercó a la mesa del escritor y le echó los brazos por el cuello mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Castle tomó la botella de brandy para volver a servirse otro vaso, pero su hija fue más rápida y se la quitó de las manos.

-Alexis, ¿qué haces? –pregunto el escritor mirando absorto la botella ahora en manos de su hija.

-Proponerte un plan alternativo a… -miró la botella medio vacía con una expresión de asco y frustración al mismo tiempo- …esto

-No, yo tengo sed. Dámela hija.

Estaba claro que había bebido más de la cuenta.

-Si tienes sed, eso tiene fácil arreglo, ¿qué prefiere usted?

¿Un té helado, una infusión? O no, espera… aquí la mejor opción; mi especialidad, yo la llamo Martrod. –dijo haciendo su entrada triunfal la matriarca de la familia.

Y con ella, tres vasos se posicionaron a la vista de Richard, encima de su mesa.

Richard miró a su madre alzando la cabeza, que en ese momento le pesaba horrores.

-dime querida, ¿dónde cenareis hoy? –preguntó Martha mirando a su nieta

-Había pensado en llevar a papa a ese restaurante al que solía llevarme cuando era pequeña, pero ya lo ves…

Ambas se giraron en el momento en el que el escritor se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Agg! Mi madre y mi conciencia conspirando contra mí.

Hizo un amago de ir a levantarse echando la silla hacia atrás, pero un pinchazo le hizo llevarse las manos a las sienes.

-¡Papá! –Alexis se separó de su abuela y corrió junto a él desabrochándole el primer botón de la camisa mientras le ponía una de sus manos en el cuello y con la otra le peinaba el pelo ahora revuelto.

-Necesito salir, pásame el teléfono. Hago una llamada y nos vamos.

Alexis se mordió el labio inferior desviando la mirada hacia Martha en busca de ayuda.

-Oh querida, ya lo conoces es peor que un niño en medio de una habitación repleta de regalos el día de su cumpleaños.

Además, le vendrá bien despejarse.

-Pero no podemos salir a cenar estando como está- enfatizó la pelirroja abriendo más los ojos ante la despreocupación mostrada por parte de su abuela.

-Cariño, Thomas venía a buscarme en 20 minutos … -giró su muñeca para mirar el reloj- Oh no, ya han pasado 10'

¿cómo estoy? –un giro sobre sí misma para que su nieta pudiese fijarse bien antes de responderle acompaño a esta última frase.

-Estas perfecta, pero lo que quiero decir…

-Lo sé querida y lo haré.

-¿Cómo?

-Me lo pasaré bien, no tienes que preocuparte –le dio un beso en la cabeza y salió hacia la puerta sin prestar atención a las réplicas de Alexis.

Alexis volvió a mirar a su padre y esto hizo que se llevase las manos a unos mechones de pelo que no habían quedado sujetos por la coleta en la que se había recogido la melena ese día para estar por casa.

Richard se reía con esa manera tan peculiar que tenían las personas ebrias de hacerlo.

-Dad-se arrodilló junto a él en el suelo-No me gusta verte así –lo abrazó.

Está aquí, está aquí, está aquí –respondió mientras se reía sin sentido- ¡Mira!

Una pantalla se le pegó al rostro y Alexis tuvo que separarse un momento para leer que es lo que había dejado más trastocado a su padre, de lo que ya lo estaba.

_Espo, os pero en la puerta a y media. Pasáis a buscarme, ¿verdad?. ¿Viene con vosotros?_

_Sabes que la necesitamos cerca._

_Your girl_

Lanie se había confundido y ahora ese mensaje iba a hacer más larga, si es que fuese eso posible, esa noche.

-Yo quiero verla- Castle se había levantado y daba vueltas en círculo por la habitación

Alexis tragó saliva y le miró angustiada como estaba.

-Vamos hija, ¿cómo podemos hacerlo?

-Papá, es mejor que tú y yo hagamos otra cosa…

Media hora después Alexis salía con un Richard completamente distinto. Se había dado una ducha con agua fría y se había afeitado antes de ello. Aunque no iba de traje, realmente estaba muy guapo.

-Si me preguntan dónde está mi padre, tendré que decir que me quedé huérfana y vivo con mi hermano mayor –comentó Alexis mientras Castle cerraba la puerta del loft antes de pasar su brazo por el de su hija entrelazándolas.

Al escucharla, entornó los ojos y se llevó sus gafas de sol a los ojos mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Eres incorregible. ¿De verdad piensas llevarlas ahora? –le preguntó mirándole perpleja

-¿Por qué no?

-Son más de las 10.00 pm. Has de generar miradas de todo tipo, papa.

-Me encanta generarlas.

Esto hizo soltar una carcajada a Alexis y Richard por primera vez en muchos días sintió una tranquilidad interior, que sabía bien que sólo con su hija podría encontrarla siempre.

Así conversando y entre bromas, ambos acabaron esbozando una sonrisa y Alexis se apretó a su padre mientras sonreía por dentro y se enorgullecía un poco más de él.

Kate entre resoplidos se montó en el ascensor aún cogida por Esposito.

-¿Pero es que no piensas soltarme?

Una risa muy conocida resonó con el eco que generaba ese ascensor. Cuando estuvieron en el rellano, Espo la soltó y le dejó pararse en uno de los espejos.

Kate estaba ahuecándose el pelo cuando sintió las manos del que era como su hermano sobre sus hombros y sintió que estaba siendo arrastrada por él camino a la puerta.

-Pero si apenas me has dado 3 minutos –empezó intentando dar media vuelta

-3 minutos y lleva 10 –comentó el policía a un hombre mayor que volvía del paseo con su perro.

-Estas jóvenes de hoy en día, mi Jenna era igual… -comentó el anciano mientras se dirigía al ascensor.

Kate frunció el ceño y le miró escrutándolo con una de esas miradas que Espo, ya tanto conocía. Aprovechando que el hombre aún estaba esperando el ascensor entrelazó su brazo con el de Beckett para que no pudiese salir corriendo en ninguna dirección y empujando la puerta, salieron a la calle.

Un coche negro los esperaba e hizo sonar el claxon cuando los vio salir.

Una vez que hubo ayudado a montar a Beckett detrás del conductor se subió él en el lado del copiloto.

Iba tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos y en intentar averiguar que le habría organizado su amigo, que no se percató de que era Ryan quien conducía hasta que sus dos compañeros iniciaron la conversación.

-¡Ryan! –dijo Kate entonces.

-Tranquilo brother, conmigo está igual –empezó Esposito mientras se abrochaba el cinturón

Tengo que decirte que me ha tratado muy mal… y me ha estado comparando con sus nuevos compañeros.

-¡Serás! –un empujón en el brazo izquierdo y una mirada de 'odio' acompañaron tan escueta respuesta por parte de Kate.

Espo y Ryan que la observaban por el retrovisor no pudieron evitar la carcajada.

Beckett hizo un mohín y se quedó evadida mientras miraba a través del cristal de la ventanilla.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis cogió las llaves del coche y se montó al volante ante la perpleja mirada de su padre.

-Señorita, ¿qué hace?

-Oh, ni te plantees el hecho de conducir tú hoy. Quiero llegar a mis 20 sana y salva –una sonrisa brotó de su rostro y miró haciendo un asentimiento de cabeza a su padre.

-"Really?" No puedo creer que mi hija, las manos de la única persona en la que pondría mi vida no sé fie de mí –comenzó a replicar haciendo un pucherito.

La carcajada no pudo ser mayor por parte de la pelirroja.

-"Daddy" ibas para actor y te quedaste en escritor…

Un día de estos acabarás quitándole su puesto a la abuela y eso desencadenará nuestra propia III Guerra Mundial.

-¿Perdona? ¿Estás menospreciando mi trabajo como escritor? –mientras su hija hablaba se había montado en el lado del copiloto y aprovecho para hacerle cosquillas a la altura del costado –

Pues sepa usted que muchos de mis lectores son féminas y hay unas cuantas de su edad o incluso más pequeñas.

-Oh, no lo olvido. Estaba contigo cuando presentabas cada una de tus novelas y se te pegaban las más mayores mientras te pedían un autógrafo en el pecho. –dijo haciendo una mueca

-Y las más pequeñas también me los hubiesen pedido si sus padres les hubiesen dejado venir…

Alexis le miró esbozando una sonrisa y meneando la cabeza reiteradamente.

Arrancaron y se adentraron entre el tráfico de Nueva York.

Apenas llevaban 5 minutos cuando Richard volvió a hablar.

-Hija, ¿pero a dónde me llevas?

Alexis puso la radio y se encogió de hombros mientras le dedicaba una rápida mirada divertida a su padre antes de volver a concentrarse en la carretera.

-Alexis…

-Stop and stare... I think I'm moving but I go nowhere…

-Que poca formalidad tienes –dijo entre divertido y cabreado.

-He tenido un buen maestro –le guiño un ojo y Castle se dio por vencido. No le quedaba de otra que esperar qué es lo que Alexis le tenía preparado.

Desvió la mirada hacia su derecha y se entretuvo mirando los enormes edificios y tiendas, hasta que estas empezaron a quedar atrás y salieron por una carretera secundaria.

-Alexis, ahora sí que necesito una respuesta. ¿A dónde vamos?

-A un sitio que ha de traerte buenos recuerdos.

-En serio, sabes que no me gustan estas cosas hija…

-Tú confía en mí, ¿ok?

Asintió y volvió a mirar a las explanadas y campos que dejaban atrás y al mismo tiempo, seguían viendo a lo lejos.

Habían parado para recoger a Lanie y Ryan se había bajado explicándoles que Jenny y él irían en el coche de ella, que quedaban en dos horas y media allí donde habían acordado.

Allí, ¿Dónde? –se preguntaba una y otra vez la inspectora.

Ya que por supuesto ninguno le contaba nada y empezaba a arrepentirse muy mucho de haber ido al encuentro de Esposito.

-Lanie, ¿pero a dónde vamos? –volvió a intentarlo.

-Cariño, ¿tú me escuchas?

-Es que no puedo escucharte si no se me explica que pasa. ¿No habréis organizado una de las vuestras? –mientras se lo preguntaba la escrutó intentando analizar cada uno de los gestos que vendrían por parte de la forense tras esta pregunta.

-Beckett, ¿de qué hablas?

Si te refieres a quien yo creo, te doy mi palabra que no has de encontrártelo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me explicáis que pasa?

-Te enterarás en un rato.

Volvió la mirada hacia Espo y este le dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

Beckett no quería enfadarse con ellos, mañana todos tenían que trabajar y sin embargo ahí se encontraban y sabía que en el fondo, esto en parte, lo estaban organizando por estar todos juntos.

-Lo siento, son días difíciles –le dedico una mirada de disculpa a su amiga.

-Hey, no queremos verte así Kate. Nos entristece a todos.

-¿Veis? Sabía que era un error venir. Puedo pedir un taxi.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¿Te recuerdo todos los días en los que llegaba derrotada al departamento y eras la única persona que con tan sólo mirarme, sacaba un espacio y unos minutos para hablar conmigo e intentar reconfortarme aun cuando no tenía tiempo material?

-¿Quién ha estado a mi lado cuando han llegado las verdaderas adversidades?, ¿Quién me ha cubierto la espalda en cada una de las salidas?, ¿Quién estuvo desde el comienzo; desde que no era más que un inexperto aspirante a poli, que apenas había terminado la carrera y entraba en un departamento enfrentándome a lo que supone dedicarse a nuestra profesión en realidad? –Espo había frenado un momento el coche y le agarraba la mano mientras intentaba reconfortarla.

-Escúchame, te prometo que has de lograr evadirte de todo lo que ahora mismo está merodeando por tu mente.

Kate le miró y asintió mientras buscaba esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ni sabiendo ella misma cómo, Lanie consiguió hacerle levantar el ánimo pero de verdad y Kate pasó el resto del trayecto sin apenas percatarse de que habían dejado la ciudad hacía ya un buen rato.

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó cuando apenas quedaban 15 minutos para llegar

Se veía unas casitas a lo lejos. Estas estaban ubicadas en medio de un valle, pero sin embargo llamaban la atención del pasajero que se acercaba por esa estrecha carretera que conducía hasta ellas.

Kate se concentró más en mirar a través del cristal. Los árboles asomaban por todas partes y el todavía clareado cielo de una noche de verano, les daba la bienvenida a ese sitio tan diferente a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver cada mañana.

-Estoy seguro de que el sitio ha de gustarte –dijo Espo aparcando

-Ya estamos en Catskills –comenzó Lanie bajándose del coche seguida de Espo y Kate.

Ésta última, avanzó unos pasos adelantándose a sus amigos mientras miraba el pueblo y las colinas que se encontraban detrás de éste.

-Catskills –repitió Beckett –Mi madre venía a pasar aquí todos los veranos cuando era una niña.

Lanie y Esposito se miraron, tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Beckett, no lo sabíamos... Nosotros…

Kate se giró de nuevo y les dedicó una sonrisa con los ojos vidriosos.

-No, es increíble… Gracias.

Se fundieron en un abrazo colectivo y pocos segundos después se encaminaron al restaurante en el que habían quedado con Jenny y Ryan

-Apa, yo quero entar ya y ama no me deja…

-Tenemos que esperar a que lleguen tus tíos –dijo Ryan mientras le tocaba la rubia cabellera a Collin que no dejaba de agarrarse a sus piernas.

-Peo tengo hambe …

-Estoy seguro de que están al llegar –dijo agachándose y dándole un beso en la mejilla ante la atenta mirada de su esposa que adoraba ver como se entendían padre e hijo.

-¿Pero a quién tenemos aquí? –Espo se acercó y se agachó a la altura del niño mientras cerraba el puño derecho y lo unía al del pequeño. Acto seguido le revolvió el pelo y lo cogió en brazos - ¿cómo estas campeón?

-¡Kate! –Jenny se acercó a ella y las dos mujeres se saludaron afectuosamente mientras se daban un abrazo.

-¡Tía!

Collin estiró los brazos para llamar la atención de Beckett.

Ésta cogiéndolo de brazos de Esposito acercó su cara a la del niño y le dio un beso mientras le tocaba con el dedo la punta de la nariz.

-¿Vas a juga comigo a ese juego que.. que me enseñate? –Collin se frotó la nariz en ese momento mientras se le abrían esos ojos tan clavados a los de Ryan, esperando la respuesta de su tía.

A Kate se le caía la baba con él y desde el primer mes había estado siempre muy unida al pequeño. Ahora 19 meses después, seguía estándolo.

-Pues claro cariño –lo lanzó al aire y el niño se abrazó a su cuello mientras entraban en el restaurante.

La planta baja se resumía de la siguiente manera: a mano izquierda una barra de madera y un hombre de unos 40-45 años tomando notas de los clientes y unas mesas con algunas personas cenando o tomando algo, a mano derecha un pasillo que seguramente conduciría a los baños y unas escaleras con un rotulo que dejaba entrever que conducía a la zona del comedor propiamente dicha. Y entre la barra y las escaleras una puerta entreabierta.

Un joven camarero salió a recibirles.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, mesa para 6 por favor –pidió Ryan educadamente

-Claro ¿Dónde la prefieren? ¿En el comedor, en el porche del jardín o aquí?

Todos se giraron mirando a Collin todavía en brazos de Kate y aunque todos preferían el porche, decidieron al unísono el comedor.

Subiendo las escaleras llegaron a la planta de arriba en la que tres cuartas partes se resumía en mesas pensadas para las comidas y cenas y una última parte que contaba con un escenario grande, que por cómo estaba, iría a usarse esa noche.

Se sentaron junto a uno de los cuatro ventanales y Collin se colocó al lado de Kate, acaparando toda su atención.

Jenny fue a llamarle la atención a su hijo, pero Espo le frenó desde su silla con la mirada, dando a entender que Kate necesitaba esos momentos con su ahijado.

Una camarera se acercó a tomarles nota…

-Hija, ¿Catskills? ¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí solo para una cena?

-Era este restaurante al que me traías cuando era pequeña, ¿recuerdas?

Veníamos todos los fines de semana, siempre cenábamos en el porche.

Richard bajó del coche y con Alexis al lado, pasó la mano derecha sobre el hombro derecho de su hija. Ésta le pasó el brazo izquierdo por la cintura y así abrazados, entraron a ese restaurante que tantos recuerdos les traía a ambos.

Un camarero salió a recibirlos

-Buenas noches

-Venimos buscando mesa –pidió Alexis educadamente mirando al joven de arriba abajo al mismo tiempo.

-Claro, ¿comedor, porche …

-En el porche –le cortó Castle antes de poder darle margen a terminar la pregunta

-Claro, acompáñenme. Yo les tomaré nota.

Richard miro primero hacía la barra, luego hacia las escaleras con ese rótulo ahora cambiado por uno más elegante.

En el fondo el ambiente de ese sitio seguía siendo el mismo, eso le gustaba


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno este capítulo iba a dejarlo escrito y subirlo mañana, pero una de mis chicas me pidió que se lo subiese hoy y aquí lo dejo. **

**Gracias de nuevo por seguir comentándolo y por los follows. **

**Espero que vuestras opiniones y críticas y sobre todo que siga gustando.**

El porche había sido restaurado completamente y ahora se componía de un estrecho pasillo que conducía a un recinto ajardinado con un porche a dos aguas donde se situaban las mesas. Bastante ocupadas, como pudo observar el escritor.

Una vez que el camarero les acomodo una mesa para 2, les entregó una de las carta.

-Disculpen, ¿prefieren carta o menú? –preguntó abochornado casi al instante por haberse tomado la molestia de decidir de antemano por ellos.

Alexis volvió a quedarse mirándole esos ojos verdes y esas mejillas que ahora se encontraban algo enrojecidas. Definitivamente podría sacarle como mucho un par de años a ella –pensó para si misma.

-No te preocupes, así esta bien –se adelantó antes de que Castle pudiese abrir la boca.

El joven le dedicó una bonita sonrisa y se alejó hacia otra de las mesas mientras les daba un margen de tiempo.

Castle acercó su silla a la de su hija y llevándose la carta a la altura de los labios le susurró:

-Hija a este paso casi será mejor que pidamos sólo un plato…

Alexis que tenía los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos entrelazadas apoyando sobre ellas la cabeza, no entendió a que se refería su padre.

Richard colocó su cabeza detrás de la de su hija y miró a través de la mirada de ésta mientras dejaba entrever una amplia sonrisa.

-Vas a comértelo con la mirada.

Alexis se ruborizó, pero no por ello dejó de contestarle a su padre.

-Vamos "dad", ¿vas a decirme que no es guapo?

-Verás hija, no sé cómo explicártelo… lo cierto es que nunca les encontré atractivo a los hombres… -comenzó abriendo las palmas de las manos mientras flexionaba los hombros.

-Que tonto eres –dijo ésta mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a su padre e intentaba alejarlo de ella y volver a conseguir que se sentase en su silla

-Es cierto. Yo le veo dos brazos, dos manos… dos piernas…una cabeza… vaya, del montón.

Alexis frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos dedicándole una sonrisa ladeada a su padre.

El chico se dirigía hacia ellos en ese momento.

-Pónganos dos menús y para beber vino y una coca-cola –le pidió Castle educadamente

Éste les tomo el pedido y se alejó de vuelta a la barra.

-¿Menú o carta?

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros.

Al final, fue de nuevo Ryan quien se encargó de pedir.

-Serán 5 menús.

-De acuerdo

La chica se entretuvo dándoles las opciones a elegir y anotando los platos de cada uno de esos 5 comensales.

-¿Qué van a desear para beber?

Ryan miró a sus compañeros dudando pero al final se decidió por una botella de vino y dos de agua.

La chica se alejó y Collin aprovecho para empezar a hablar con una de sus mejores amigas.

-Tia.. ¿sa.. sabes?- el niño se había bajado de la silla y se agarraba al pantalón de Kate- Ete año empeza..zare a ir a cases y voy a conocer a musos niños y niñas. ¿A ti te utaba ir a case?

-Uy, me encantaba. ¿Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que aprenderás a hablar en muchos más idiomas y te enseñaran muchas cosas, así cuando nos vayamos de viaje podrás contarme la historia de cada sitio.

-¿Los sitios tenen hitorias?

-Pues claro

-Yo quero apenderlas.

-No dudo de que lo harás muy rápido

El niño se llevó los dedos a la boca y poco después estiró las manos mientras Beckett las entrelazaba con las suyas.

-Mia, ven ven quedo enceñarte una cosa

El niño intentaba tirar hacía atrás para levantar a Kate de la silla y ésta se levantó. No quería hacerle daño.

-Collin hijo, deja un poco en paz a tu tía –empezó Ryan

El niño miró a su padre y empezó a abrir y cerrar los ojos, sin saber si dar pues el siguiente paso.

Beckett lo cogió en brazos posicionándolo frente a ella , a su altura.

-Dile a papá que no me molestas. Tú y yo formamos un buen equipo, ¿a que sí? –ambos se giraron a la vez frunciendo los labios, con la misma expresión divertida en dirección a los cuatro adultos que estaban en la mesa.

A los 4 acabaron sacándoles una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres enseñarme?

El niño indico con uno de sus deditos, el ventanal que se encontraba detrás del escenario y que daba a un balcón.

Beckett giró la cabeza mirando a sus amigos, ninguno habían reparado en ese ventanal y eso le confirmó lo que ya sabía: Collin era un niño inteligente y sobre todo muy despierto y con muchas ganas de comerse el mundo.

-Jenny, ¿le habéis traído alguna cazadora?.

-Claro, espera que se la pongo –respondió Jenny empezando a levantarse de la mesa.

-No te levantes, yo se la pongo, no me cuesta nada.

-En serio, siento las molestias...Tenía muchas ganas de verte –le contestó pasándole la cazadora del pequeño.

-Eso es porque sabía que yo también tenía muchas ganas de verlo a él. Tenemos que contarnos muchos secretos, ¿verdad?

-¡SI! –dijo el niño como loco en brazos de la inspectora.

-Ahora volvemos –les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos y salieron por el ventanal al balcón.

El pueblito y un lago, ahora algo oscurecido por la hora, les recibió. El balcón era estrecho, pero tenía unas escaleras en la parte izquierda.

-Aajo

-Pero prométeme que vas a estar formal, ¿eh?

Ambos se miraron y el niño levantó la mano llevándosela a la frente

-Pometido!

Kate se reía mucho con él y con esos gestos que la dejaban tan descolocada. Había aprendido a hacerlo cada vez que veía a Gates y ahora lo usaba con ella de vez en cuando.

Lo dejó en el suelo con mucho cuidado y se agachó hasta quedarse nuevamente a su altura.

-Ven, vamos a ponerte la cazadora, que si te pones malito no podremos ir a la playa…

-peo tu ya no venes comigo a la paya.. tas ido lejos. ¿Po que?

-Cariño, es difícil de explicar…

-¿Po que? Yo cuando tengo un poblema tengo que contaselo a mama o papa. Si tenes un poblema puedes contamelo y tayudo

Kate lo abrazó y lo cubrió de besos.

El niño al final se apartó de su tía y rascándose la mejilla empezó a hablarle

-un juego, tu contas ata 20 y.. y yo me econdo.

-Nada de eso, no nos conocemos el sitio y si nos perdemos no podremos encontrarnos.

-Peo no voy a salir daqui. Pofa, Pofa, pofa

Kate lo miraba y al ver esa carita no pudo hacer otra cosa.

-No puedes salir del balcón, pero sobre todo no puedes bajar por las escaleras.

-¡Pometido!

-No, escúchame bien, puede ser peligroso y papá y mamá se enfadarán mucho contigo y conmigo. ¿Me escuchas? –dijo agarrando al niño que ya estaba eufórico por empezar el juego.

Lo soltó y empezó a contar.

1,2,3, …

El niño con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido fue bajando las escaleras hasta que llegó a la última y se encontró un pasillo en el que se veía hierba al fondo.

Fue tambaleándose sobre sus piernas, mientras salía al jardín y veía en el extremo opuesto al que estaba él, un grupo de gente que le resultaba totalmente desconocida.

El miedo se apoderó de él y empezó a llorar, atrayendo la atención de los comensales.

Richard estaba mirando las llamadas del iPhone cuando volvió a escuchar ese llanto.

Levantó la cabeza y dejando el teléfono olvidado sobra la mesa, se levantó de la silla y salió al jardín buscando de dónde procedía.

Kate empezaba a preocuparse Collin no estaba por ninguna de las macetas del balcón. Asomó la cabeza por el ventanal y Jenny le avisó de que fuesen entrando para sentar a Collin a la mesa.

-Ahora mismo vamos –dijo desapareciendo rápidamente

No, no, no puede haberme desobedecido... nunca lo ha hecho.

Sin embargo empezó a descender por las escaleras en busca de su sobrino

Castle se encontró al niño sentado y con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-¿Collin? –preguntó agachándose

-¡tío! –dijo el niño enjuagándose las lagrimas con los dorsos de las manos- tenía medo. No encuento a la tía, ni a papá…

Castle lo cogió en brazos y el niño le pasó las piernas por la espalda mientras las entrelazaba y se apoyaba en el hombro de su tío llevándose el pulgar derecho a la boca.

Alexis reparó en Collin, antes incluso de que su padre llegase con él.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó

Pero el niño seguía tan atemorizado por el susto que se había llevado, que seguía temblando en brazos de Richard. Y no quería soltarse.

-Creo que Ryan y los chicos han pensado cómo tú y han elegido este sitio para cenar.

-Papá…

-Si, deduzco que debe de estar con ellos, a no ser que Esposito no haya logrado convencerla.

Kate había llegado al pasillo que daba al jardín y avanzó el paso hasta que salió al mismo. Un grupo de comensales se encontraba un uno de los cuatro lados de esa especie de cuadrado, empezó a buscar a Collin, no podía estar más lejos.

Debía de encontrarse allí.

Alexis en una de las veces que fue a tomar un sorbo de coca-cola la vio acercarse hacia las mesas de los primeros comensales y se llevó la mano a la boca para no escupir el líquido que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

Kate tan sólo estaba a unos pasos de ellos y Collin que en ese momento giraba la cabeza la había visto.

-¡Tía!


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por seguir leyéndola. Llega el ansiado 7º tatachán… jajaja**

**No en serio, espero que siga gustando y para cualquier sugerencia ya saben me lo dicen sin problema. Espero comentarios y valoraciones críticas.**

El pequeño volvió a llamarla, todavía agarrado a Castle.

Kate escuchó a su sobrino y entonces lo vio levantarse todavía de espaldas a ella, mientras se giraba y la miraba por primera vez después de esas 3 semanas separados.

La gente se había quedado observando a la pareja, Beckett se dio cuenta y se acercó hasta la mesa donde se encontraban Richard y Alexis aparentando la mayor naturalidad posible, lo que hizo que consiguiese que la gente volviese a sus conversaciones y a sus propias cuitas.

-"Mommy" –Alexis ya estaba abrazándola para cuando quiso darse cuenta y Kate le devolvió el abrazo sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo estás? –le dio un beso en la mejilla afectuosamente.

-¿Qué puedo decirte? Te echo mucho de menos –terminó la pelirroja.

Pero al separarse de la joven y ver a su sobrino aún en brazos de Richard no supo qué decir. Optó por dirigirse al niño

-Estoy muy enfadada Collin –dijo mirando esos grandes ojos del niño, que ahora le miraban a ella

Collin se llevó los nudillos de la mano derecha a la boca y giró la cabeza protegiéndose de la mirada de su tía en la camisa de su tío.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que este campeón no lo hizo aposta, ¿verdad?

Kate continuó dirigiéndose al niño. Empezaba a notar la presencia de Castle y eso le estaba dando lugar a sentimientos encontrados en su interior que no quería dejar entrever en ese sitio, rodeados de personas.

-Collin… debemos irnos, papá estará preocupado. Tendríamos que estar ya con ellos.

El niño la miró pasándole los brazos por el cuello a su tío y dejando claro que no tenía muchas ganas de volver arriba.

-Puede cenar con nosotros… podéis cenar ambos… –comenzó de nuevo el escritor.

Kate alzó la mirada y Richard se encontró con esos hermosos ojos que tanto le fascinaban, pero que ahora le dirigían una gélida mirada.

-Será mejor que me llevé al niño. Siento que os haya molestado, ha sido culpa mía.

Se acercó a Castle e intentó coger a Collin de sus brazos, pero el niño opuso resistencia.

Dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rick dejó clara su respuesta:

-Do quedo cenad con el tio.

Kate empezaba a derrumbarse, una cosa era escuchar a sus amigos hablar de Castle y de sus reiterados consejos para que arreglasen las cosas, pero que ahora su ahijado se posicionase también a favor del escritor le estaba haciendo caer…

Era fuerte; esa coraza que se había puesto años atrás, la protegía. Pero la misma coraza había caído hace ya muchos meses y ahora sólo tenía ganas de correr, de alejarse de ese sitio, de poder olvidar los nombres de cada una de las personas que formaban parte de su vida...

No lo dejaba entrever en el rostro, pero Castle la conocía y se estaba dando cuenta de todo esto, que para Alexis o para cualquier otra persona del porche, pasaba desapercibido.

Tomó al niño por la cintura, separándoselo de sus brazos mientras le miraba a los ojos antes de explicarle.

-Campeón tienes que irte con tu tía.

-No –replicó el niño con la mirada triste- do quedo cenad contigo

-Te prometo que mañana llamo a papá y un día de esta semana cenamos juntos

-Pedo… yo quedo hoy, hace días que no te veo –los ojos empezaron a brillarle.

-¿Te acuerdas de lo hablamos la última vez que nos vimos? –le preguntó Castle tocándole con la mano izquierda la tripa al niño al verlo así.

-Zi.. los hedoes no llodan –dijo a punto de soltar la primera lágrima

Castle le dio un beso en la frente y lo abrazó antes de pasárselo a Beckett que había estado observando en un segundo plano aquella conversación.

Esto hizo que tuviesen que rozarse y Kate volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Debía decirle algo?, ¿Dejarlo estar?

-…Gracias –se colocó al niño, sujetándolo con el brazo derecho mientras con el izquierdo se retiraba un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Richard hubiese querido darle otra respuesta, pero no era el momento ni la ocasión.

-No hay porque darlas… Siempre voy a estar aquí… Aunque pueda ser que ya no me necesites.

"_Tanto tiempo y no te das cuenta de que ahora es cuando más te necesito. Cuando me gustaría que me abrazases por la espalda y me explicases todo lo sucedido". _Kate asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias de todas formas.

Se dio la vuelta pero entonces le escuchó pronunciar su nombre

-¡Kate!

Sin desandar los pasos dados se dio la vuelta.

-¿Si?

-"Always"

Y tras esto se sentó a la mesa y ella retomó el camino al comedor con Collin en brazos.

Se mordía la lengua e intentaba pensar en otra cosa, pero sabía que esa noche ya no sería posible teniéndolo tan cerca y a la vez a tanta distancia.

Se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la mesa cuando Jenny le preguntó sobre el comportamiento del niño.

Kate dejo aparcados sus pensamientos y volvió a la realidad a tiempo de escuchar como el niño empezaba a hablar.

-E tio eta aquí con la pima y nozotos hemos etado con ellos, ¿a que si, a que si? –dijo mientras golpeaba con la punta de su cuchara sobre la mesa para que Kate confirmase sus palabras.

Kate miró a los chicos y asintió con la cabeza poniéndole el babero a Collin.

-Es verdad. Pero cuéntales también que estoy muy enfadada contigo y que ya no vamos a salir a jugar más hoy.

-¡No! Pedon, pedon, pedon –dijo el niño haciendo un pucherito mientras ponía cara triste.

-¿Qué le has hecho a tu tía? –Ryan miró preocupado a su hijo.

-Eque… etabamos jugando a un juego y… se compico.

Kate que no quería que se estropease la velada, salió en defensa del niño.

-Bajamos por unas escaleras que encontramos en el balcón y que daban al porche, allí jugamos al escondite pero el niño vio a su tío y corrió hacía la mesa. Yo no lo encontraba… eso hizo que me asustase.

Ryan miró a su hijo frunciendo el ceño y él niño se llevó el dedo índice a la boca. Papá siempre hacía ese gesto cuando estaba enfadado y él lo sabía.

Beckett siguió hablando.

-No os enfadéis con él, por favor. Por vuestras caras sé con certeza que no sabíais que Richard iba a venir. De hecho lo veo normal, es un restaurante muy bonito al que seguramente vendrá muchísima gente todos los días. Además de no encontrarlo aquí, hubiese sido en otro sitio.

Todos se miraron pero al final decidieron dejar correr el tema.

El primer plato llegó y con ello dio comienzo esa cena.

Cuando iban por la mitad de ese primer plato Lanie ya no pudo aguantar más.

-Kate, tenemos que contarte algo –miró a los chicos y pudo ver que todos sonreían, así que continuo.

-Voy a ser madre –dijo con una sonrisa emocionada.

Kate que acababa de llevarse la cuchara a la boca, cogió la servilleta poniéndosela rápidamente sobre la boca.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó cuando ya hubo tragado- Pero si hablamos esta mañana y no me dijiste nada. –la inspectora se había quedado realmente sorprendida.

-Lo cierto es que yo misma me he enterado hace unas horas. Poco después de nuestra conversación me hice el test, porque ya era el segundo retraso y …estoy embarazada –continuó explicando la forense a su amiga.

-Cariño, eso es fantástico… Eso es fantástico –repitió por segunda vez Beckett mientras se levantaba de la silla y se abrazaban.

Estaba tan emocionada que había omitido una parte primordial, pero a Kate no le hacía falta que le verbalizasen lo que ya sabía.

-Felicidades futuro papá –le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Espo apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla y le agarró de la cara mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Espósito odiaba esos momentos que el calificaba de cursiladas en toda regla, pero se levantó y abrazó a Beckett con una sonrisa tan grande como la que segundos antes había podido ver la inspectora en el rostro de su amiga.

Una vez que volvieron a la mesa, Kate fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Cómo no me lo contasteis antes? Sobre todo tú –dijo mirando a Espo.

-Queríamos teneros a todos cerca y además nosotros apenas nos enteramos hace unas horas.

Ryan y Jenny ya habían felicitado a la pareja mientras esperaban a que Kate y Collin volviesen de sus juegos en el jardín.

-¿Pero deduzco que Jenny y Ryan ya lo sabían? –continuo Beckett.

-Tardabas tanto en volver con el niño, que Espo no pudo aguantarse más- explicó la forense mientras le daba un beso fugaz al policía.

-En serio es la mejor noticia que podía recibir esta semana –una amplia sonrisa asomaba ahora en el rostro de la inspectora.

-Pues eso no es todo -Espo estiró su mano esperando a que Kate pusiese la suya encima- Queremos que seas la madrina de nuestra boxeadora.

-¿Y qué pasa si es niño? –pregunto perpleja Lanie - ¿tienes algún problema con los hombres? –esta última parte ya la dijo bromeando.

-Claro que no… pero si es un niño lo mandaré a Australia con un cartel en el que ponga me equivoqué de sexo –le contestó entre risas.

Esto hizo que todos acabasen riéndose y recordando anécdotas divertidas de cada una de las salidas en familia.

La cena acabó y como era fácil de deducir, un par de jóvenes subieron al escenario. Uno se colocó al piano mientras el otro empezaba a cantar.

Los comensales fueron saliendo a la pista por parejas.

Espo y Lanie fueron los primeros y Ryan y Jenny se quedaron con Kate y Collin en la mesa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Beckett los incitó a salir a bailar, prometiendo hacerse cargo de Collin.

Hacía buen rato que habían alcanzado la medianoche pero Collin estaba muy despierto y no quería seguir sentado en la silla.

Miró a su tía poniéndole ojitos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora pequeño hurón? –dijo cogiéndolo y sentándoselo sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qe e un huron? –preguntó el niño tocándole el pelo a Beckett.

-Un animalito que no sabe estarse quieto. Vaya; yo creo que si buscas la palabras en el diccionario, sale tu foto –empezó a hacerle cosquillas y el niño intentó apartarle las manos sin poder parar de reírse

-¿Podemos bajar al poche?

-Collin…

-Pofa.. eque etoy abudido…

Beckett sabía que podía volver a encontrarse con Castle, que tal vez aún seguía de sobremesa, se mordió el labio inferior.

"_¿Estas preparada para enfrentarte a él como una persona cabal y mantener una conversación?"_ escuchó que le preguntaba su subconsciente.

Tal vez se arrepentía mañana, pero no hoy.

Le colocó la cazadora a Collin y avisó a Ryan de que se bajaba a dar una vuelta con el niño alrededor del edificio.

Salieron al balcón que ya estaba bastante más oscuro y descendieron las escaleras. Las luces al final del pasillo que conducía al jardín ya estaban encendidas. Y unas voces llegaban del centro del jardín.

Conforme se acercaban pudieron ver que habían instalado un improvisado escenario, mucho más sencillo que el del comedor, organizando uno de esos típicos juegos de animación que se hacían en los hoteles.

A Kate le sorprendió que allí también los organizasen, el ambiente era mucho más informal que en el comedor así como la música.

Un par de altavoces en el suelo del escenario dejaban escuchar la melodía de esa conocida canción:

"Good morning and good night, I wake up at twilight.

It's gonna be alright, we don't even have to try, it's always a good time…

Woah-oh-oh-oh…Woah-oh-oh-oh

It's always a good time,

Woah-oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try,

It's always a good time, it's always a good time…

Woah-oh-oh-oh "

Un par de chicos jóvenes, seguramente camareros del hotel, ahora se encontraban vestido con una par de camisetas blancas de mesa en mesa conversando con los clientes.

-amos tia.. amos –dijo el niño que ahora se encontraba de pie en el suelo agarrado por la mano de Beckett y se sentía fascinado por ese ambiente.

Kate le agarró la mano de nuevo y comenzaron a andar en dirección a las mesas.

Estaban llegando cuando uno de los chicos jóvenes paró a Beckett y le preguntó su nombre.

-Kate –respondió la inspectora sin entender nada.

-Señores y señoras, ya tenemos a nuestra primera participante. Sólo necesitamos tres féminas más.

En ese momento Richard alzó la mirada encontrándose a Kate en dirección al escenario, mientras intentaba explicar que ella estaba con el niño y que no podía participar. Que por favor cogiesen a otra persona.


	8. Chapter 8

**En primer lugar gracias por los reviews y por los follows, ¿para qué engañarnos? A todos nos gusta tenerlos y más si en verdad es porque la historia gusta. **

**Gracias a la gente que no ve esta INCREIBLE serie y sin embargo me ha pedido el link, a esas personas no os preocupéis ya os daré unos cuantos links de buenos fics de esta parejita y por favor miraros sólo un capítulo, os pido poco, solo el 1º nada más y cuando lo hagáis, me decís cómo acabáis ;) jaja **

**Gracias a mis chicas también, mis pequeñas stanathans como me gusta a mi llamarlas, porque sinceramente no digo ni pienso que sean una mierda, pero tampoco me parece que mis fics sean maravillas del más allá, sin embargo siempre tengo un comentario de alguna de ellas y cuando me dan temporadas en las que solo me apetece escribir pues eso..**

**Y me callo que me enrollo como una persiana.**

**PD: estaré un par de días sin poder escribir por eso la kilométrica extensión de este capítulo. Dejo que me peguéis un tiro a quien empiece a leerlo y vea que es que nunca llega al final. XD**

Estaba ya al ras del escenario insistiendo en que no podía participar, que el niño se quedaría sólo y que era muy pequeño para dejarlo sin vigilancia.

Castle vio que se presentaba su oportunidad y apoyado por un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hija, se levantó avanzando hasta el sitio en el que se encontraban ellos.

Kate al verlo, desvió la mirada del joven animador y tragó saliva un momento antes de volver a intentar explicarle a ese joven que no podía ser.

-¿Por qué no ha de poder ser?, yo puedo cuidarle al niño –se escuchó ofrecerse al escritor.

-¿Os conocéis? –preguntó el joven del restaurante a Beckett.

-…Lo cierto es que es un amigo mío… –evitó mirarle a Richard mientras estas palabras salían por su boca

-No, no.. e el tio. ¿No le ves?

_Mierda, se había olvidado por un instante de Collin._

-Vaya, ¿Castle? Lo… lo siento no te había reconocido –mintió de tan mala manera que hasta el joven se dio cuenta.

-Vaya eso es fantástico. ¿Son familia?

-Somos los padrinos del niño –tuvo que explicar Richard mientras cogía al niño de la mano de Kate y lo alzaba pasando las piernas del pequeño sobre sus hombros y agarrándole por ellas.

Guau, le encantaba esos momentos en que su tío le subía tan alto. Papá también lo hacía, pero el tío era más alto y las vistas por ello; mucho mejores.

Empezó a aplaudir sumándose al coro de personas que animaban a Kate para formar parte del espectáculo que esos jóvenes habían preparado.

Beckett miró a Castle pidiéndole ayuda a través de esa mirada. Muchas veces entre ellos las palabras habían sobrado.

Castle no tardó en devolverle una de sus miradas de;_ Lo siento inspectora, pero no puedo ganarme la enemistad de todas estas personas. No me lo perdonaría después._

Una risita nerviosa escapó de los labios de Kate, incluso estando separados no dejaba de hacerla sonreír, de hacerle apartar todos los temas que pudiesen rondar por sus pensamientos.

El joven que había incitado a participar a la inspectora decidió intervenir.

-No se preocupe, si no le apetece buscamos a otra persona –le dedicó una sonrisa mientras decía esto.

Beckett miró a Castle y sin pensar bien que implicaría su decisión, le contestó al joven antes de poder reflexionarlo meditadamente.

-No, está bien, cuenten conmigo.

Un grupo de hombres de una de las mesas aplaudió efusivamente, gritando su nombre mientras Kate era acompañada por una joven animadora al sitio donde se encontró ya a dos mujeres más.

Castle giró la cabeza y los fulminó con la mirada, pero los hombres no le hicieron caso alguno y siguieron sonriendo cada vez que miraban en dirección al escenario.

-Serán gilipollas… -comenzó a decir enfadado consigo mismo por no haber frenado a Kate cuando ésta le había pedido ayuda minutos atrás.

-Giipollas –repitió Collin.

Al habérselo subido a la cabeza, había olvidado que iba con el niño, así que decidió controlarse y volver a la mesa malhumorado.

-¿Cómo ha podido participar? –preguntó el escritor cogiendo una servilleta de papel y estrujándola con la mano mientras bajaba la mirada.

Alexis frunció los labios abriendo las palmas de las manos y flexionando los hombros al mismo tiempo, mientras miraba hacia arriba para ver la reacción del niño.

Éste no tardó en imitarla y la pelirroja no pudo evitar la carcajada

-¿Ah, que te resulta gracioso? –oyó preguntar a su padre.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Simplemente me ha hecho gracia la reacción del niño ante un gesto que hemos compartido ahora mismo –Alexis le miró perpleja y se cruzó de hombros decepcionada al poder darse cuenta de la "confianza" que su padre ponía en ella.

-Lo siento hija… es sólo que…

-Vamos papá, es sólo un juego –dijo tomándole la mano a su padre y apretándosela, dándole a entender que todo iba a ir bien.

La música cesó en ese instante.

-Señores y Señoras, demos un fuerte aplauso a Belinda Clery –una mujer morena y no muy agraciada hizo una reverencia y sonrió al público.

Castle abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás botando sobre la silla.

-¿"Daddy"? –Alexis le miró asustada.

-Lo siento, me ha asustado –dijo el escritor torciendo los labios y alzando la ceja derecha al mismo tiempo mientras observaba como Belinda volvía a su sitio.

-Oh dios mío. Pobre mujer –empezó su hija llevándose la mano a la boca para reprimir la carcajada.

-Pobre yo querrás decir…

Alexis no podía controlarse la risa.

-Elizabeth Follin

Una chica de unos 30, rubia y de ojos azules saludó al público mientras empezaba a hacer poses como si se encontrase en mitad de un desfile de modelos.

-Madre mía… si aunque sea tuviese las medidas para creérselo… –comentó Castle llevándose una de las manos a los ojos mientras fingía sentir vergüenza ajena hacia la mujer.

Alexis le dio un codazo mientras aguantaba las risas a duras penas.

-Lisa Rutle

Morena, de ojos azules como la anterior y con mucha mejor apariencia que las otras dos. Se la veía algo abochornada, seguramente no estaría acostumbrada a esas cosas…

Saludó alzando la mano.

-¿A esta le sacamos alguna tara? –preguntó Alexis guiñando un ojo al escritor.

-No, está ha estado bien. Claro que… han sabido guardarse el plato principal para el último puesto.

-Kate Beckett

Allí estaba ella, salió esbozando una tímida sonrisa que acabó ensanchándose antes de dar media vuelta y volver junto al resto de las chicas.

-Oh dios mío… -el escritor se deleitaba mirándola y a Alexis le daba mucha gracia verlo con esa cara de tonto; cara que seguramente, ella pondría también cuando se enamoraba.

-La primera prueba será poner a las señoritas en un aprieto, pidiéndoles que nos canten una canción –dijo el segundo de los animadores masculinos tomándole el relevo a su compañero.

_Dios mío, ¿pero dónde me he metido?. ¿Cantar una canción? Pero si me cuesta hacerlo hasta en compañía de los chicos… _

_Encima él mirándome, ¿por qué me mira así?. ¿Y si le cabrea verme aquí haciendo el ridículo de esta manera?_

_Claro que… yo también puedo estar cabreada con él… ¿Por qué tuvo que liarse con esa tía? Si no era más que un par de pechos entre una cara pequeña y no demasiado agraciada a decir verdad… _

_¿Es eso? ¿Es un problema mío por no tener esas medidas estrambóticas que parecen seducirle tanto?_

_Oh dios, ¿pero qué estoy haciendo? Nunca he valorado a las personas por su físico._

_¿Qué me está sucediendo?_

-Señorita –le repitió la joven por segunda vez mientras miraba al público esbozando una forzada sonrisa.

-¿Sí? -preguntó mientras volvía a la realidad.

-Es su turno, sus compañeras ya han cantado su canción.

-¿Cantar? Ah claro…

Empezó a tararear la primera canción que le vino a la mente en ese momento

"_Blue jeans, _

_white shirt, __  
__walked into the room,__you know you make my eyes burn.__  
__I was like, James Dean, for sure,__  
__you so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer.__  
__You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop__  
__but you fit me better that__ my favorite sweater, and I know.."_

Los chicos y hombres de las mesas, pronto se le unieron tarareando la letra con ella y aunque en un principio las mujeres se habían mostrado recelosas por haber elegido esa canción, pronto vieron el potencial que tenía y le prestaron atención.

Los aplausos se sucedieron prolongándose varios minutos, después de esta improvisada actuación.

Kate se moría de la vergüenza. Miró a la mesa, esperando encontrarse con esos juguetones y pícaros ojos azules, pero su decepción fue plena cuando vio que su mono escritor se entretenía mirando su iPhone

_¿Pero no te das cuenta de que te está mirando?, ¿Por qué no la miras?_

_Está ahí por ti, ¿por qué si no ha dejado arriba a los chicos y ha bajado al jardín?_

_Tío… ¿En serio? ¿Cómo podéis ser tan orgullosos?_

Esas palabras parecían llegadas de su subconsciente, pero Castle las obvió y no fue hasta que le hubieron dado el 1º punto a Kate tras el recuento en esa prueba y se disponían a explicar la segunda una pareja de animadores, cuando levantó de nuevo la mirada.

Ella estaba hablando con una de las chicas mientras se retiraba una y otra vez un mechón de pelo que con la suave brisa se le venía a la boca.

-Para esta prueba nuestras chicas necesitan un "partner". Ya que Kate ha sido la última en la prueba anterior, ahora empezaremos de atrás hacia adelante. ¿Os parece?

El animador le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase y Beckett volvió a maldecir para sí misma haber sido tan tonta como para acceder a subir al escenario.

Ella debería estar acostumbrada a los escenarios, se encontraba uno distinto cada día del año… y así riéndose amargamente para sí misma con esa broma tan absurda y de mal gusto que acababa de venirle a la mente, esbozó un amago de sonrisa y se aproximó.

-Deberás elegir a uno de los hombres que tenemos en el porche, tomate tu tiempo y elige bien, puesto que lo necesitarás para la próxima prueba – y tras guiñarle un ojo, se echó hacia atrás, dándole espacio a Beckett para que pudiese visualizar bien a todos antes de elegir.

Varios candidatos empezaron a ofrecerse voluntarios.

Ella aparentaba ir mirándolos uno a uno, pausadamente… esperando que Richard se levantase de un momento a otro.

Los candidatos rápidamente aumentaban y al final casi todos los varones entre los 20 y los 50 que se encontraban cenando esa noche en el porche de ese restaurante, se ofrecieron para acompañar a esa mujer francamente bella a la vista de todos.

Alexis le miraba con esa mirada de; _¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?_

Hasta Collin que miraba en ese momento a su tía, le miró a Castle abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No me gustan estos jueguecitos en público –respondió por fin con voz asqueada el escritor

-"Really"?. Vamos papá, Beckett tiene que elegir ya, ¿no ves que sigue esperando que te ofrezcas candidato?

-Si me quisiera elegir, ya me hubiese llamado –y acto seguido se colocó sus gafas de sol y volvió al iPhone.

Kate sonrió a los chicos y al final eligió sin fijarse especialmente en ninguno, a un hombre moreno de unos 38, con los ojos azules y muy parecido en cuanto a físico se refería a Josh.

"_Mierda, lo que faltaba para complicar más las cosas"_ pensó.

Pero ya había subido al escenario y no había vuelta atrás

La siguiente fue Lisa que como venía acompañada, eligió a su novio entre decena de hombres que volvieron a ofrecerse como candidatos.

Elizabeth ya lo tuvo algo más complejo ya que sólo un par de chicos se ofrecieron y cuando llegó el turno de Belinda el silencio se hizo dueño de ese ambiente.

Uno de los animadores a los pocos segundos tragó saliva y fue a dar el paso para ofrecerse como "partner" de la mujer.

Entonces una mano se alzó entre los comensales y el mismísimo Castle se presentó a sí mismo, mientras subía las escaleras.

Kate que estaba hablando con Lisa se quedó tan petrificada, que tuvo que darse la vuelta instantáneamente un par de segundos para coger aire y respirar antes de enfrentarse a la tercera prueba.

-Una vez que tenemos a nuestras parejas empezaremos con la prueba de los bailes. Dos parejas interpretarán la misma modalidad sobre el escenario, al final el público elegirá cual se queda y cual nos abandona, así al acabar esta prueba sólo quedaran dos de las parejas.

Belinda y Lisa bailaran un cha-cha-cha y Elizabeth y Beckett un vals.

Así pues... que suene la música.

Las dos primeras parejas empezaron a posicionarse por el escenario, Kate no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Castle. Estaba sonriendo y parecía muy metido en su papel.

¿En serio todo esto no estaba siendo uno de sus sueños? Se pellizcó con disimulo el brazo izquierdo.

"_Pues claro que no es un sueño orgullosa" "Si.. tú, hazme caso por una vez"_

"_Podías tenerlo contigo, podíais haber arreglado las cosas ya, pero claro ¿cómo vais a ceder ninguno de los dos?"_

Beckett odiaba esa especie de voz que notaba en su mente y a la que aún sin tener ganas, debía dar la razón.

Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y Christian percatándose de este detalle, le paso una mano por los hombros.

-¿estás bien?

-Si, si… no es nada

-¿Segura?

En ese momento terminaba el cha-cha-cha. Se lo había perdido pero no importaba, estaba segura de que ganarían Belinda y Richard, éste último era un gran bailarín y ella lo sabía bien.

Y así fue la pareja de Belinda y Castle se alzó con el punto y Lisa fue despedida mientras volvía a la mesa con su chico.

Le tocaba a ella, no se veía capaz de hacerlo bien, además ni siquiera iba vestida para la ocasión de bailar un vals.

Miro a Christian y éste le devolvió la mirada sonriendo, sin conocer nada de lo que pasaba por la mente de la inspectora.

El vals de Émile Waldteufel "The Skaters" comenzó y Christian la cogió suavemente pasándole el brazo derecho por la espalda, mientras con la mano izquierda tomaba la mano derecha de Kate.

En cada giro Beckett era a Richard a quien veía agarrada a él, mirando a su partner a los ojos, eran en los ojos de Castle en los que se veía reflejada…

_¿Se estaban pasando?, ¿Deberían hablarlo?_

El vals terminó y el público, especialmente el masculino alzo con el punto de nuevo a Beckett y su acompañante.

Dos chicas jóvenes fueron pasando por las mesas buscando a los niños. Ya muchos se habían quedado dormidos, otros se habían ido y contando a Collin eran solo 10 los niños que seguían en el porche a esa hora, los tomaron de la mano y les explicaron a los padres o familiares que había allí mismo, en uno de los lados del porche, una puerta que conducía a una habitación pensada para cuentacuentos y manualidades para los más pequeños durante el día, en la que habían instalado unos colchones y unas colchonetas para acostar a los niños hasta que sus padres fuesen a buscarlos. Collin se fue agarrado de la mano de una de las cuidadoras y Kate que desde el escenario no podía saber a dónde se lo llevaban, bajo corriendo tras la chica a la que iba agarrado Collin.

Alexis la alcanzó a tiempo y le explicó todo.

Sin ganas, volvió a subir al escenario. Estaba cansada del juego, de esos hombres que la miraban valorando únicamente su físico, ella misma se notaba cansada; no llevaba reloj, pero tenían que ser cerca de las 2.30 am y mañana ella tenía que trabajar.

-La 4º prueba …

_La cuarta prueba, la cuarta prueba… estaba harta. ¿Y si abandonaba? Que ganasen Belinda y Castle y acabase ya esto por favor._

Y así absorta en sus pensamientos, se evadió completamente de la explicación de esa prueba.

Por suerte empezaba Castle de nuevo.

Se sentó en las sillas que les habían colocado para los miembros de la pareja que les tocaba esperar y apoyando la cabeza entre las palmas de las manos se les quedo mirando.

No daba crédito a lo que veía. ¿Manzanas? ¿Pero qué demonios hacían allí esas manzanas y ese cubo?

Castle y Belinda en ese momento, cogían la primera de la bolsa que se encontraba encima de la mesa que estaba en una línea recta a unos metros del cubo y salieron corriendo en dirección al cubo. En el segundo viaje vio que la llevaban entre los hombros de ambos.

La tercera manzana fue trasportada tras varias caídas, en la nariz.

Bueno no pasa nada, es otra forma de llevarla–pensó para sí la inspectora al ver como se colocaban la 4º manzana.

En el cuarto viaje debían trasportarla usando únicamente la boca y cada uno la agarraba de un lado, sujetándola con los labios.

Cada vez que la manzana caía debían empezar de nuevo el recorrido de la mesa al cubo, en el 3º intento al caer la manzana Belinda cogió a Castle desprevenido y le dio un pico, pues no podía llamársele beso ya que apenas le había rozado los labios. Pico que alargó al encontrarse al escritor sin ser capaz de imaginar esto por parte de la mujer.

Beckett se levantó de la silla segundos antes de poder ver como Richard reaccionaba y la apartaba de su lado.

Se dirigió raudo hacia su hija y está asintió con la cabeza indicándole que ella se encargaría de explicar todo y de Collin pero instándole a que saliese tras Kate.

Estaba había saliendo corriendo por el pasillo que daba a la entrada del restaurante y no paró de hacerlo, sabía que él no dejaría de correr tampoco y no quería que le diese alcance. Ya podía escucharlo tras de sí llamándola.

No quería escucharlo, no quería verlo, no quería saber de él ni tener que aguantar sus estúpidas explicaciones. No las necesitaba.

Siguió corriendo por las estrechas calles que comunicaban una casa con otra en ese pequeño pueblecito.

Tras esa calle, una curva cerrada la condujo a la siguiente y al llegar arriba, antes de girar a la izquierda, se quedó mirando el edificio de la derecha, que por la dimensión, debía ser una iglesia, una ermita o algo parecido. Se acercó corriendo mientras paraba en una de las esquinas, a cubierto de poder ser descubierta por Castle y se llevaba las manos a las rodillas tomando aire.

Rápidamente se adentró en el que años atrás debía de haber sido un jardín muy cuidado, pero que ahora no era más que un espacio abandonado.

Pudo escuchar la agitada respiración de Castle cerca y empujo la puerta principal de ese sitio con la esperanza de que cediese.

Por suerte, así lo hizo y entró intentando levantar el menor ruido posible mientras la cerraba a su espalda y se deslizaba hasta quedarse sentada en el suelo abrazándose las rodillas e intentando calmar su agitada respiración. Era irracional, ella una chica de ciudad en ese pueblo que parecía todavía anclado en el siglo XIX y huyendo de un tio. Era irracional, se repitió

Castle la había perdido la pista. A la derecha veía un edificio abandonado y a la izquierda otra nueva bocacalle.

¿Qué dirección habría tomado Kate?

Se paró y se quedó quieto intentando escuchar algún sonido que pudiese ayudarlo a decidir hacia qué lado seguir.

Espero un par de minutos y al final lo hecho a suertes y se dirigió hacia ese edificio. Kate estaba preparada para correr buenas distancias pero llevaban más de 20 o 25 minutos corriendo y necesitaría un descanso,

Abrió la puerta y se adentró en ese abandonado jardín camino a esa puerta que se veían a unos pasos.

Kate notó las pisadas y se levantó intentando bloquear la puerta en el mismo momento en el que el escritor intentaba abrirla.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias una vez más por los reviews del anterior, que sinceramente además de largo no se yo si la última parte, terminaba de convencerme como había quedado redactada. Gracias.**

**Siempre voy a contrarreloj y escribiendo sin tiempo, así que hoy me he puesto delante del ordenador y me he dicho:**

**-Venga, hoy nos tomamos tranquilamente lo del escribir. **

**La verdad es que desconozco cuantos capítulos más le quedarán a este fic, porque si soy sincera escribo al día pero decidiendo conforme escribo por donde enfocarlo.**

**Hoy va por ti siswif, por estar siempre "guardando el fuerte". GRACIAS.**

Kate sabía que estaban actuando como dos adolescentes y no como dos personas adultas, sabía además, que ella perdería "esa batalla" cuando Castle se diese cuenta de que en un edificio tan abandonado, una puerta no podía oponer esa resistencia y empujase haciendo fuerza para entrar.

Esperaba que fuese tarde…

-¿Kate?, ¿Estás ahí?

¿Qué debía hacer? Siguió apoyando las manos en la puerta mientras hacía presión, evitando que Richard pudiese entrar.

Para su sorpresa, un par de minutos después, escuchó lo que parecía unos pasos alejándose.

¿Para eso había corrido tras ella desde ese restaurante durante tantos minutos?, ¿Para volver a marcharse? ¿Tan poco le importaba?

Apoyó su frente sobre el marco de la puerta, antes de girar el pomo buscando hacer el menor posible de los ruidos ojeando a través de una diminuta rendija el exterior. No, allí no había nadie. Asomó primero la cabeza para cerciorarse antes de marcharse. Volviendo a confirmar lo que ya se veía, fue a salir cuando unas manos la agarraron por los codos, entrelazándoles los brazos y pasándoselos por la espalda para así poder sujetárselos con una de las manos mientras pues con la mano liberada, taparle la boca evitando que pudiese gritar levantando al vecindario de Catskills.

El corazón de la inspectora empezó a bombardearle más rápido de lo normal. Estaba preparada para esas ocasiones, pero siempre le traía a la mente la imagen de su madre los momentos en los que como ese, la pillaban desprevenida y por la espalda.

Rápidamente consiguió flexionar uno de los brazos y dio un codazo con todas las fuerzas con las que contaba en ese momento; que no eran pocas precisamente, a quien fuese que estuviese detrás de ella.

Un grito ahogado se escuchó amplificado por el eco que desprendía ese edificio.

-¿Castle?

-¿Tú que crees? –dijo el escritor soltándola, para llevarse una mano a las costillas mientras flexionaba las rodillas e intentaba coger aire lentamente por la boca.

Quería pegarle, quería gritarle, decirle que no quería volver a verlo…., en lugar de ello se agachó y puso su mano derecha sobre la izquierda de éste que se encontraba apretándose las costillas.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte… lo siento

-Esta bien –respondió Castle cogiendo aire de nuevo.

Decidió bromear hasta que recobrase un poco más el aliento para poder enfrentarse a lo que vendría después.

-¿Seguro?, No me gustaría que por esta tuviésemos que acabar celebrando un funeral…

-Vaya… pensaba que la policía de NYPD no me tenía en tanta estima

-No lo hacemos, pero entiende que un funeral implica demasiado: para empezar un asesinato, un hecho y unas causas que explicasen el mismo, un culpable, papeleo, movilización, hablar con la familia –iba sumando mientras se acompañaba de gestos la inspectora- y créeme, no eres tan importante como para meterme en un lío tan grande –dijo abriendo los ojos mientras meneaba la cabeza

Richard empezaba a reírse, era buena señal. Era muy buena señal. Sabía que había ocasiones en las que no sabía controlar su fuerza, él la ganaba en musculatura y fuerza, pero a veces un mal golpe podía hacer daño y con ese golpe había descargado parte de la adrenalina que corría por su cuerpo esa noche.

-Además no hablemos de tus fans, se me tirarían al cuello… -dijo posicionando las manos en movimiento de defensa mientras acompañaba a esas palabras - No… definitivamente prefiero ahorrarme mis ganas de celebrarlo antes que ver como me apedrea una legión de mujeres.

Richard le miraba divertido mientras soltaba todavía unas cuantas carcajadas.

Y mirándola… allí, junto a él, maldijo para sí mismo no haber arreglado esto antes. La echaba de menos. Oh dios; la echaba mucho de menos.

Nunca había tenido esa necesidad de sentirse ligado a una persona, no había necesitado a nadie más que a si mismo y a su madre hasta que había llegado Alexis a su vida. Pero con ella, había vuelto a cerrarse ese pequeño círculo que rodeaba al escritor y la vida de este. No sabía contestar cuando se preguntaba a sí mismo con cuantas mujeres había estado hasta que conoció a Beckett.

Por ello mismo, no sabía reaccionar ante ese desgarro que sentía por dentro cuando se enfadaban, cuando no hablaban ni se llamaban, cuando pasaba un par de días sin verla.

Esta vez las cosas habían ido demasiado lejos. Habían sido 3 semanas muy difíciles, mucho.

Le tendió la mano a Kate que se había quedado observándole fijamente, sujetándose la barbilla con la palma de la mano mientras se golpeaba con el dedo índice la mejilla al verlo tan callado durante tanto tiempo seguido.

Ésta, recelosa y escéptica se la tomó y entendiendo el gesto se agachó mientras se quedaba de cuclillas a la misma altura.

-De verdad que lo siento, pero reconoce que te lo ganaste. ¿Cómo me haces esto? –empezó ella.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y supieron que por la mente del otro estaba pasando la misma respuesta a esa pregunta.

Kate sabía que de quedarse junto a él, acabaría cayendo y no quería. No podía ceder y dejar que con cosas como las que habían sucedido días atrás, la confianza que poco a poco había ido depositando en él, se resquebrajase.

Pero maldita sea, tampoco sabía que decirle, no se sentía preparada para mantener esa conversación en ese momento, además Ryan y los chicos estarían en el restaurante preguntándose por ella. Oh dios, por no hablar de como estaría Ryan al ver que había abandonado a Collin para echarse a correr en mitad de la noche.

-Será mejor que vuelva –comenzó así pues pensando el niño; una de las personas a las que más quería en el mundo.

Castle se había levantado aún con el costado dolorido mientras le agarraba del brazo a Kate en ese momento.

-No puedes irte sin escucharme.

Beckett alzó la mirada enfocándola al rostro de su compañero mientras alzaba una ceja al mismo tiempo.

-Castle, no quiero discutir. Además te recuerdo que he dejado a mi sobrino a merced de cualquiera – el escritor la miró dándose cuenta de que parecía haber olvidado que Alexis estaba también en el porche y que seguramente ahora estaría con Collin, de no hacerlo ya sus propios padres.

La inspectora se retiraba el pelo reiteradamente mientras su rostro dejaba ver que iba aumentando su grado de preocupación, la agarró por el codo y ésta apartando el brazo en un acto reflejo volvió a mirarlo con esa mirada de mortificación que en tan pocas ocasiones dejaba ver.

-Kate, ¿te olvidas de que Alexis estaba con nosotros?

-Oh no… ¡CASTLE! ¿Querías que al final tuviésemos que celebrar un funeral pero de verdad?-dijo cuando por fin puedo reaccionar.

Richard la miró intentando esconder una sonrisa.

-Quería ver si era una amnesia fingida o sinceramente lo habías olvidado –dijo alzando las palmas de las manos mientras ponía cara de niño inocente

Beckett le miró con cara de odio y en ese momento decidió que no quería discutir ahora, después de 3 semanas separados, que prefería dejar las cosas así. Ya habría tiempo de hablar.

-Bueno Castle será mejor que volvamos al restaurante, creo que se nos ha ido la hora de hacer bromas por hoy –dijo dando un par de pasos para posicionarse por delante del escritor, mientras se quedaba mirando a través de uno de los empolvados ventanales del edificio hacía ese cielo ahora negro.

Richard dio un par de pasos quedándose a su altura mientras cogía el iPhone.

-Alexis

-…

-Si, estoy ahora mismo con ella –Kate lo miraba fijamente sin comprender que estaba tramando ahora – Te llamaba para que le dijeses a Ryan que mire el móvil.

-…

-Vale.

-…

-Oye tío, siento haberte dejado a Collin solo, pero a nuestra Kate le dio por hacer footing y tuve que acompañarla.

-…

-No, de hecho esta mirándome con cara de odio.. Si mañana no contesto por twitter, interrogarla y salir a buscarme.

Ryan pasó el móvil a Alexis al colgar y encontrándose a todos con caras expectantes, les contó que Kate estaba con Castle y que parecía que estaban tranquilos.

Sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de la americana y dando con el mensaje de Castle, lo leyó en voz alta. Sabía que de cualquier manera todos le volverían a interrogar de no hacerlo.

_Tío podéis volveros… dile a Alexis que se lleve el coche. Me parece que tendremos que hacer noche en este sitio. Al menos me lo conozco y puedo servirle de guía turística a Kate –_su emoticono favorito; el de las gafas, como no, acompañaba como punto final este mensaje.

Se miraron entre ellos y Espo sacó el móvil explicándoles que todos habían podido ver como estaba Beckett y que no iba a dejarla allí sola si ella no estaba preparada.

Kate le miraba entrecerrando los ojos mientras dejaba soltar un resoplido.

-Supongo que ya has conseguido lo que querías, sin los chicos de por medio y sin un coche me tienes atada a hacer noche aquí…

Un sonido que ambos conocían bien resonó dentro de esas cuatro paredes y Kate sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón negro que llevaba esa noche.

Ambos pudieron leer el nombre de Esposito en la pantalla

-Cógelo, aún estas a tiempo. Esposito no se iría sin haber hablado antes contigo. Si quieres marcharte, aún estas a tiempo. Contesta y no tendrás que quedarte conmigo. Vamos.

Kate se mordió el labio por la parte interna mientras se llevaba la mano libre a la boca dándose toques reiteradamente con los dedos.

Desconectó el móvil y volvió a guardarlo mientras volvía a alzar la mirada posicionándola en los ojos de él sin manifestar ninguna emoción.

Castle fue a agarrarla por los hombros pero como minutos atrás, ella rechazó de nuevo ese contacto físico dando un paso hacía atrás.

-Kate…

Kate te juro que no sabia lo que pretendía. Esa mujer esta loca, no debí de haberme ofrecido a participar pero maldita sea, tú elegiste a ese "tío"… -enfatizó esa palabra como años atrás lo había hecho al referirse a Josh.

Kate se llevó las manos a las sienes mientras empezaba a andar de un extremo a otro intentando pensar las palabras correctas para responderle.

Al final lo hizo sin dejar de andar.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que todo esto es por lo acontecido esta noche?, ¿Cómo crees que ese estúpido juego me tiene así?, ¿Cómo puedes responsabilizarme de volver a sentirme insegura?

Kate no le miraba, pero sabía que podía ver cada una de las expresiones que él hiciese.

_Dios mio, no se esperaba sus últimas palabras y sinceramente le había afectado el escucharlas._

_-_Kate… yo… supongo que… Lo siento –acabo por terminar diciendo

Kate de espaldas a él cruzó los brazos parándose en el acto al escuchar su disculpa.

-¿No entiendes que eso no le vale a mi mente?, ¿No entiendes que me duele tener que hacer frente a estas cosas?, ¿No entiendes que estuve esperando tu explicación antes de mi marcha?

Castle, se paró de nuevo frente al mismo ventanal sobre el que ya se había parado antes.

-Escúchame Kate, maldigo el viaje y el haberme ido a California sin decirte nada. Pero maldigo más el haberlo retrasado. Esas fotos salieron a la luz en los días en los que yo ya debería de haber vuelto a Nueva York.

Pero te prometo que no tengo nada que ver con ellas.

Se escuchó una floja y amarga sonrisa por parte de la inspectora.

-Castle, llevamos trabajando juntos casi 6 años, ¿cómo me das esa respuesta?, ¿Cómo dudas de que pueda no confiar en ti?

Mira, sé que llevamos ya casi 2 años juntos, que tu me pediste hace unos pocos meses formalizar lo nuestro, comprometernos al menos y yo lo rechacé.

Que te explique que estábamos bien así…

-Kate…

-no, déjame acabar por favor…

Richard asintió levemente mientras ésta tragaba saliva.

-Yo nunca te he engañado, desde el principio te dejé claro que iba a costarme, que ibas a tener que poner más de tu parte que en una relación con otra persona. Que estaba tocada…

Pero en estos 2 años el Richard Castle egocéntrico, que siempre alardeaba de sus triunfos, al que lo mismo te encontrabas con una chica que al día siguiente con otra, ha quedado atrás.

Pero pensaba que el niño que había en ese Richard Castle que en parte fue el que me hizo unirme a ti, no iba a hacer desaparecer a la persona madura que necesito a mi lado.

Yo confió en ti, pero Castle entiéndeme… me he cansado.

Porque conozco a la prensa, dudo mucho de la veracidad de esas fotos. Pero es que no es ese el problema….

Se giró con esos grandes ojos verdes ahora entristecidos y vidriosos y esbozando una sonrisa triste, pero que él sabía que era sincera, tomando con su mano derecha la izquierda del escritor mientras dejaba que éste asimilase sus palabras.

-Kate créeme que siento mi torpeza, siento haber actuado de esta manera. Siento no haber acallado los rumores a mi regreso y no haberte ayudado a disiparlos -continuo- pero por favor no dudes de que algo haya podido cambiar en este viaje.

Kate separando su mano de la de él, la alzo hasta colocarla sobre la mejilla del escritor, mientras le miraba con ese esbozo de sonrisa en un rostro todavía entristecido.

Castle llevándosela a los labios se la besó antes de entrelazarla a la suya de nuevo mientras le pedía que la acompañase.

Beckett no sabía de que más podían hablar cuando ya ambos parecían habérselo dicho todo, pero aun así acepto la invitación de Castle y con las manos entrelazadas salieron de ese edificio.

Una vez fuera pudo comprobar que se había levantado algo de aire y ella que se había dejado la cazadora en una de las sillas del escenario hizo amago de ir a soltarse de la mano del escritor para frotarse así con ambas manos los brazos.

Pero en lugar de ello, Richard soltándola, le paso el brazo abarcándola en una especie de abrazo.

-Gracias –dijo ésta.

-Kate no me digas más veces esa palabra en lo que queda de noche, por favor –le replicó él.

-Claro… lo siento

-No… –respondió utilizando un tono más amable que el anterior para hacerla ver que no se lo había dicho a malas – es sólo que quiero que entiendas lo que tantas veces te he venido diciendo durante estos años.

Siempre, ¿lo recuerdas?

Y sin darle tiempo a verlo venir la separó de ese abrazo en el que estaban inmersos y agarrando su cara la beso.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por los reviews y por los follows; gracias por seguir leyéndola.**

**Otra nueva parte de la que espero siga siendo una historia que se lea **

**Sweetie, ais, ¿qué haría yo sin ella cuando me entran mis dudas pensando: debo de escribir cada vez peor? Nada, que sabes que nos queda una promesa cumplida esperándonos.**

**Y ya que estamos a ti pequeña gota de agua; que soy un desastre y te contestó 150h más tarde a los whatsapps o en twitter, que tienes; rectifico, tenemos el reto del año y que te cortaré en lonchas finas al estilo jamón york como no lo consigamos.**

**Pues nada hoy esto va por esas dos personas y por cada uno de los seguidores de esta especie de historia, jajaja.**

**PD: a quien lo lea que se estire y me dejé algún comentario, que todavía no cobran por ello…XD**

El beso no fue rechazado y de hecho ella se lo devolvió agarrándole con las manos cada una de las mejillas al escritor parándose para tomar aire sólo unos instantes después de que el propio cuerpo se lo pidiese a ambos. Castle empezó a besarla por el cuello, mientras ella entrelazaba sus dedos en los mechones del pelo de él. Fue a alzarla tomándola por los muslos, cuando sintió las manos de Kate en su pecho volviendo a poner distancia de por medio.

Reclamándola con la mirada antes que con las palabras, susurró su nombre –Kate…

-¿Se puede saber que pretendías? –respondió ella con un tono neutral aunque cruzándose de brazos.

-Vaya me han preguntado muchas cosas tras un beso, pero eres la primera que me pregunta que qué pretendía con él. ¿He de verme en la obligación de explicarle que pretende un hombre con un beso inspectora?– un alzamiento de ceja acompañó a esta última pregunta y Kate se dio cuenta de que para él, el tema ya había quedado zanjado con la salida del edificio.

Pero no era así para ella.

-Castle, me asombra la facilidad con la que te olvidas de los problemas y los aparcas a un lado olvidándote de ellos. Porque yo no puedo olvidarme tan fácilmente de las cosas…

-Beckett, ¿en serio?, ¿Vamos a volver a discutir?, ¿Merece la pena?

-Quizás lo mejor sería que nos tomásemos un tiempo… supongo que necesitamos reflexionar –se giró al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras para morderse la lengua y tragar saliva.

Richard se acercó quedándose tan pegado a ella, que ésta pudo sentir su aliento sobre su cuello mientras dijo esas palabras:

-Está demasiado negro como para poder aclarar esto –mientras la giraba haciéndole quedar frente a él- por eso será mejor que busquemos un sitio en el que hacer noche y mañana cuando claree el temporal… nos enfrentaremos a esta tormenta –acabo mientras movía las manos en ese gesto tan propio de ella que él había tomado ya en su repertorio cuando quería reírse de ella con alguna broma, para acto seguido llevarse los dedos a la frente rascándosela como si hubiese estado meditando muy mucho para dar con esas palabras.

Dios, odiaba tener que sonreírle cuando estaban tratando un tema serio, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-¿Me tirarás por la primera calle empinada que encontremos de vuelta al restaurante si hago esto? –y sin darle margen de respuesta, el escritor entrelazó su mano con la de la inspectora y tiró de ella para echar a caminar.

Una vez que hubieron salido del jardín y se disponían a comenzar el camino de vuelta Beckett no pudó aguantarse más.

-Castle, ¿por qué ese viaje?

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Supongo que el día a día era muy agotador para un escritor con tanto prestigio, el 5º libro salía a la venta, las fans me paraban en cada esquina, todos me reclamabais a todas horas… además necesitaba cambiar de aire y de compañías –dijo asintiendo con la cabeza para auto convencerla de lo que decía.

-¡Castle! –le respondió Kate dándole un puñetazo en el brazo mientras fruncía los labios

-No me mires con esa sonrisa que no miento

-Ah, ¿no? Vale

El silencio volvió a hacerse palpable mientras descendían por otra nueva bocacalle.

-Kate- empezó él, aún ambos con la mirada al frente.

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de ella.

-Kate –insistió

Al ver que no contestaba empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en las entrañas.

-Oye, ¿no te habrás creído lo de antes?... ¿O sí?

Kate iba a su lado, pero era como si caminase solo ya que no obtenía ninguna respuesta por parte de ella.

Un estallido como el ruido de una pila de platos rompiéndose contra el suelo les llegó a los oídos y Kate frenó quedándose inmóvil un momento.

-¿Vaya estamos jugando a un nuevo juego? Yo me apunto –y acto seguido se quedo estático en una postura que solo Rick Castle haría.

-Caastle, calla un momento, anda –dijo entornando los ojos y conteniendo la risa al verlo de esa guisa mientras le dedicaba una fugaz mirada antes de volver a quedarse inmóvil.

Pero el ruido no se repitió y no sabía de dónde había llegado. Le tocaba retomar el camino.

Volvió el silencio.

-Oye que estoy pensando, yo te he contado mi ajetreada vida, pero tú no me has contado todavía porque te trasladaste a otro departamento y te cambiaste de loft.

Kate había vuelto al silencio, pero con esa frase no pudó contenerse.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –le preguntó perpleja

-Debí escucharlo cuando me invitaron a una de esas cenas de inauguración la semana pasada –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y alzaba la cabeza pavoneándose cuando Beckett le miró escéptica - tendrías que haber visto… un sitio de alto standing con chicas muuuy guapas, para que engañarnos.

Beckett empezaba a sentir ese cosquilleo interno que hacía que se le acelerase el pulso a cada minuto pasado, pero le respondió tranquilamente.

-Vaya… me alegra saber que ninguno de los dos perdimos el tiempo. Un compañero de la nueva brigada me invito a cenar también la semana pasada.

-¿CÓMO?... Quiero decir, ¿cómo fue?, ¿Ibais solos?

Kate se soltó de su mano y avanzó el paso dando un par de zancadas mientras sonreía mordiéndose la lengua y esperando a que Castle llegase a su altura tras ese bloqueo momentáneo que sabía que estaba teniendo.

Lo hizo pero ya no volvió a hablar.

_Bueno mientras lo tengo con la rabieta, no me da quebraderos de cabeza, _pensó la inspectora.

Estaban llegando al restaurante cuando Richard frenó en seco mientras Beckett continuaba el paso, pensando que se habría parado para observar algo y la alcanzaría al punto.

Al ver que no lo hacía, se dio la vuelta pero él ya no estaba ahí.

Oh, no Castleee, pensó soltando un resoplido asqueada, creyendo que sería uno más de sus juegos.

Le llamó esperando que saliese de su escondite y pudiesen llegar al restaurante que se veía ya a unos pasos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¡CASTLEEE! –gritó alzando más la voz.

Los 5 primeros minutos… vale… estaba empezando a perder los papeles.

¿Dónde se había metido esta vez? Estaban solos, hacía unos minutos iban agarrados de las manos.

-Castle, venga dejemos las bromas, estoy cansada, deben ser más de las 4 de la mañana y yo en unas horas tengo que volver a la comisaria –dijo todavía con la voz alzada.

¿Qué hacer?, empezó a buscarlo por los alrededores.

Castle la observaba desde una esquina de una bocacalle que pasaba desapercibida ya que además de ser estrecha, era la típica calle de pueblo pequeño que no conduce a ningún sitio.

Sin embargo para entrar ahí había tenido que saltar una verja y al estar tan oscuro no había reparado en el cartel que avisaba de que aquella era una propiedad privada. Todavía agachado, tal cual se había colocado al saltar la verja, siguió pisando sin darse cuenta con uno de los zapatos, el rabo de ese rottweiler que dormía fuera en esa noche de verano vigilando la casa de su dueño.

Un paso en falso del escritor basto para que el perro se levantase y en pocos segundos localizase a la fuente que le había pisado.

-¡Hey amigo! –le saludó alzando la mano Richard percatándose en ese momento de la presencia del perro mientras fruncía los labios.

-Vamos, ha sido un malentendido –dijo enseñándole los dientes mientras esbozaba una forzada sonrisa.

Al animal no le hizo mucha gracia esa imagen y se lanzó hacía él, éste corrió al otro extremo del jardín para saltar la verja de nuevo, pero el perro le dio alcance y aunque logró marcharse sin levantar al dueño de la casa, lo hizo con el "regalo" del rottweiler.

Una vez al otro lado de la verja se levantó el pantalón.

El perro se había ensañado con él, pero no dejaba de ser un incidente sin importancia.

Miró al chucho mientras se llevaba los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha a los ojos para enfocarlos tras esto a los ojos del perro.

Este mirándolo, movió la cola y se dio la vuelta dándole a entender que le resultaba aburrido.

Se olvidó del chucho y salió deslizándose de la bocacalle. Beckett estaba a unos cuantos pasos a punto de internarse en una de las bocacalles.

-Señorita, la veo perdida. ¿Necesita un guía? –dijo dejándose la garganta mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

Él no pudó verlo venir, estaba concentrado mirando al frente, pero Beckett que se había girado fulminándole con la mirada vio como se encendió la luz de una de las casas sobre las que pasaba Castle y aparecía una mujer por la ventana arrojando un cubo de agua, de esos que tantas veces había visto de pequeña cuando iba a visitar a su abuela al pueblo.

-Como vuelva a gritar a estas horas llamo a la policía, ¡llamo a la policía!, ¿me ha entendido? – y todavía malhumorada cerró la ventana.

Una vez que Kate hubo llegado a su altura, olvidándose del cabreo por haberla tenido buscándole a las 4.00 am de la mañana y todavía riéndose, se le quedó mirando.

-Vaya Castle… ese look te favorece – y tras esto continuó el camino pensando que ya le habría entrado el sentido común y la seguiría de camino al restaurante.

-¿Ah si? –escuchó que preguntaba tras ella.

Y tras esto aceleró el paso mientras llegaba a la altura de ella y le abrazaba por detrás, empapándole la espalda.

-¡CASTLE!

-Ese es mi nombre –dijo mientras se quitaba unas gafas imaginarias y le guiñaba el ojo a Beckett antes de volver a colocárselas.

Y por fin llegaron al restaurante.

El joven camarero que había recibido a ambos, les explicó que estaban cerrando y que volviesen mañana.

-Veras nosotros buscábamos una habitación… -empezó Kate.

-Lo siento señorita pero esto es un restaurante y aunque en la tercera planta hay unos cuartos pensados como habitaciones para algún visitante, están todos completos esta noche.

-Mi mujer está embarazada y necesita descansar. No hubiésemos venido si hubiésemos encontrado otro hotel por el pueblo –dijo Castle mientras abría los ojos mirando al joven y se llevaba el dedo índice a la cabeza dándose unos toques, empezando a ser borde.

-Claro, comprendo… pero en serio no disponemos de espacio.

Castle se empezaba a desesperar. Odiaba tener que recurrir a ello, pero no veía ninguna otra forma de conseguir hacerle razonar al joven.

-¿Pero usted no sabe quién soy yo?

-Castle, déjalo. Ya nos apañaremos –le frenó Kate tomándole del hombro.

-No, le estamos pidiendo una habitación que de hecho podemos pagarle por adelantado y nos está invitando a quedarnos en la calle a pasar noche… No pienso dejarlo.

Con el alboroto uno de los jóvenes que había ayudado con el espectáculo de esa noche asomó por la puerta y reconociendo a Kate, les hizo pasar.

Al final explicándoles que no podían ofrecerles ninguna otra habitación los hizo acompañarle mientras subían por las escaleras rumbó a la tercera planta.

Al entrar en la habitación Kate se detuvo a contemplar la disposición de la misma. Una puerta tras la principal, les conducía a un pequeño cuarto de aseo en el que solo contaban con un lavabo y una taza de baño.

Saliendo del baño a mano izquierda se encontraba la cama de matrimonio y un armario pequeño. En una esquina había un viejo televisor y un sillón.

Enseguida el joven se excusó diciéndoles que en cualquier otra habitación hubiesen contado con más lujo y mucho más espacio, pero que esa era la habitación del gobernante del sitio que estaba de viaje en esas semanas y que era un hombre muy chapado a la antigua.

-No hace falta que lo jures –replicó el escritor todavía goteando.

-Vaya –dijo dándose cuenta el joven- iré a por unas toallas.

Y desapareció por la puerta para aparecer a los 5 minutos con una pila excesiva de toallas.

Tras despedirse y desearles buenas noches, los dejó solos.

Kate ya se había quitado los tacones y lo miraba todavía riéndose mientras recordaba como esa mujer lo había rociado hacía ya un rato.

Castle se llevó una toalla a la cabeza y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa al lado de ella, mientras la colgaba en el armario antes de desabrocharse el botón del pantalón.

Beckett sentada en la cama le dirigía alguna que otra mirada mordiéndose el labio inferior, pero siendo rápida en desviar la mirada cuando él, se volvía para mirarla a ella.

Una vez se hubo secado, lo vio desaparecer en el baño.

Esa noche dormirían juntos, pero que no se hiciese ilusiones,… y así, pensando no reparó en que Richard ya había salido del baño y se dirigía hacia el sillón.

-¿no has escuchado tú lo que nos han dicho?

- De sobra inspectora – se quedó de pie mientras se giraba y se le quedaba mirando con esos bóxers y esos calcetines todavía mojados.

-Ah, perdona entonces… creía que ibas a sentarte en el sillón –se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba sentada en la cama, con las sábanas echadas.

-No, no vas mal encaminada –le replicó y con el iPhone en la mano se sentó girando el sillón para poder conversar con ella sin darle la espalda.

-¡Castle! –dijo comprendiendo en ese momento -¿No se te habrá ocurrido dormir ahí, verdad?

-Hombre tú sabes donde preferiría dormir... –conforme había empezado a hablar, se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras.

Se había propuesto hacer las cosas bien, hacerle ver a Kate la importancia que ella tenía para él.

-Vamos, entonces sube –acompañó sus palabras con un gesto con la mano sobre el colchón – Vamos la cama es grande y no hay necesidad de que mañana te levantes con el cuello roto y yo me sienta responsable.

Se escuchó una carcajada pero decidió no ceder, no si en verdad ella solo se lo proponía por compromiso.

-Tranquila, te recuerdo que he pasado noches en vela en el sofá del loft esperando que mi hija regresase a casa…

-Vamos, no te comportes como un niño

Al ver que Castle seguía en el que ya había hecho su sillón, volvió a hablar mirándole provocativamente mientras se dejaba caer la blusa un poco más por uno de los hombros- ¿o es que a caso me tienes miedo, Richard Castle?

Castle sentía que empezaba a hiperventilar, enseguida se había dado cuenta de que ella se había quitado los pantalones y se había soltado un par de botones de la blusa que dejaba entrever ese sujetador que él le había regalado hace unos meses.

Hombres, pensó ella mientras le veía poner esa cara de bobo que adoraba. Pero al mismo tiempo empezó a notar ese un escalofrío que la recorrió de arriba abajo.

Cuando se apartó hacía la izquierda para hacerle hueco a Richard reparó en su pierna.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó mientras colocaba un par de dedos bordeando el mordisco.

-Digamos que a alguien no le sentó muy bien que te tuviese buscándome a las 4.00am por este pueblo.

Beckett fue a replicarle pero de repente sintió un dolor en la cabeza y se agarró a los brazos de Richard mientras empezaba a emborronársele la visión de esa habitación.

-Hey, hey. Kate…

-Vaya –dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos – supongo que una se va haciendo mayor - esbozó una sonrisa.

Castle no le rió la gracia esta vez.

-¿Segura de que estas bien? No sé… puedo llamar a Alexis o a los chicos y pedirles ayuda.

-Vamos escritor… ¿dónde queda tu imaginación en estos casos? Además te estoy diciendo que estoy bien –le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia todavía tumbada sobre la almohada.

Y este incorporándose en la cama, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared, la tomó posicionando la cabeza de Kate en su pecho mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Sabes que Espo y Lanie van a ser padres? –empezó ella sin saber de qué más hablar

-¿Cómo? –la incorporó para poder mirarle a los ojos- ¿Cuándo te has enterado?

Y así se quedaron un rato hablando del tema

Cuando ya se habían acostado y habían dejado pasar un rato, Castle de espaldas a Kate la llamó en un susurró.

-Kate, ¿estás despierta?

Un suspiro se escuchó en ese momento, pero le confirmó lo que se podía deducir:

-Si… supongo que no vamos a conseguir dormir mucho esta noche

Éste se giró y para su sorpresa pudó ver que ella no se había girado y lo miraba con esos ojos marrones verdosos muy abiertos.

-Castle, yo quiero que dejemos esto arreglado hoy.

-Kate pero ya lo hablamos en ese edificio.

-No Castle, necesito la verdad. Sabes que no te controló tus movimientos ni los pasos que das, pero necesito que me expliques el motivo de ese viaje a California.

La mente del escritor pensó en lo que llevaba pensando desde hace semanas, lo que sucedería dentro de exactamente 2 semanas y sabiendo que lo que iba a decir podría traerle complicaciones con ella le contestó.

-Kate no puedo contártelo, pero era importante

-Castle, ¿más importante que el hecho de que pueda volver a sentirme insegura a tu lado?

¿Y si se lo decía?, ¿Y si tiraba al traste lo que había pensado? Ella iba por delante que cualquiera de sus "ingeniosas" ideas.


	11. Chapter 11

**En primer lugar, gracias por todos los comentarios. Por los follows y por seguir leyéndola.**

**Vuelta a las clases, lo que viene a significar: poder escribir menos y no diariamente. **

**Este capitulo va por todos aquellos que me han pedido que la continúe. Es capitulo transición, así que el próximo ya será el bueno jajaja. Espero comentarios y que se siga leyendo.**

Se quedó mirándola frente a frente, mientras iniciaba el movimiento para ir a acariciarle la mejilla izquierda con su mano derecha, pero decidió dejar el gesto en el aire y acabo poniendo la mano sobre la almohada separando así el poco espacio que tenían entre la mejilla derecha de Kate y su mejilla izquierda.

Beckett ya no le miraba, había cerrado los ojos para desistir en ese intento de razonar con él, parecía que era inútil hacerlo.

Fue a girarse cuando Castle le tocó el hombro derecho frenándola:

-Está bien, tú ganas.

Beckett se quedó quieta a medio camino y con la nuca apoyada sobre la almohada mientras enfocaba la mirada al techo de esa habitación.

-Kate, yo…

Un silencio sucedió a ese comienzo y Castle supo que debía seguir solo, ya que la inspectora no parecía con muchas ganas de ser parte activa de esa conversación.

-¿Cómo empiezo? –se rascaba la mejilla derecha con esta primera frase- Verás yo tenía que organizar una cosa y aquí me era totalmente imposible. Busqué y google me resolvió todas mis dudas, California era la clave.

En un principio me hubiese servido sólo esa semana que tenía pensada viajar, pero digamos que una vez allí… Uno tiene contactos y un colega me pidió un favor. Sé que debería haber llamado para avisar, pero pensé que sería solo un par de días a lo sumo… y pensaba recompensártelo a la vuelta

¿Tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso? Yo para empezar no me voy una semana así como así sin dar explicaciones ni motivos. Y cuando me voy unos días llamo a quienes constituyen mí día a día, aunque sólo sea para preguntarles cómo siguen y si hay novedades.

Conforme hablaba se había ido incorporando en la cama y ahora estaba sentada taladrándole con la mirada.

-Kate no puedo decirte nada más, sólo te pido confianza.

-¿Confianza? Castle tu negativa a explicarme este tema empieza a sacarme de quicio e intuyo que debe de haber algo detrás para que tu insistencia en no contármelo sea tan grande.

Castle tomó aire un par de veces antes de contestarle, pero empezaba a perder las riendas de la conversación y la duda que leía en los ojos de Kate le llevó (cómo más tarde meditando se daría cuenta) a errar

-¿Cómo puedes ser tu la que dice eso?, La misma que me escondió durante un año que sabía de la existencia de mis sentimientos para con ella, la misma que continúa interponiendo una barrera cada vez que intento ayudarla en determinados temas... no Kate, no tienes derecho.

-Está bien Castle, creo que lo mejor será que yo me vaya. Definitivamente sólo vamos a conseguir que el ambiente se vuelva asfixiante en esta habitación y créeme, me gustaría seguir contándote como uno de mis amigos.

Castle cada vez estaba más alterado:

-¿Amigos?, Estoy harto, estoy cansado Kate. Cansado de estas discusiones tontas, de estos malentendidos, de esa confianza entrecomillada que me tienes, estoy cansado de tus dudas. Pude equivocarme, no lo dudo, pero tú también has errado y no he estado ahí haciendo leña del árbol caído.

Beckett ya había salido de la habitación dando un portazo antes de poder darle margen al escritor a decir nada más.

En ese acalorado intercambio de palabras, Kate había dejado olvidados los pantalones en el armario pero no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Por suerte la blusa era más larga de lo habitual y confió en que a esas horas, no la vería nadie conocido.

Bajo por las escaleras que conducían hasta la barra y pudo comprobar lo que ya sabia, no quedaba nadie despierto.

Giró su muñeca, las 5.45am. No tardarían en empezar a despertarse.

Sin embargo, empezó a deslizarse perezosamente hacía la puerta que conducía al porche y frotándose los ojos recibió la luz que desprendía ese sitio.

Empezó a andar a través de uno de los laterales del porche y frenó quedándose apoyada en uno de los pilares.

Castle que había tardado en reaccionar, se vistió lo más deprisa que fue capaz y bajo a buscarla antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Al no encontrarla en el comedor, siguió descendiendo por las escaleras hasta la barra de la planta baja. Tampoco la veía por ahí. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Intentando no hacer demasiado ruido salió al porche y tras verse obligado a cerrar los ojos por la luz que ya irradiaba esa mañana de verano, volvió a abrirlos, encontrándosela en la esquina de ese lateral apoyada sobre ese pilar.

La abrazó por atrás; como a él le gustaba, y le dio un beso en el cuello mientras girándosela hacia sí le pedía perdón una y otra vez.

-Lo siento Katherine.

Al oírle pronunciar su nombre completo, Kate levantó los ojos mirándole con esa mirada que sólo ella conseguía y que hacía imposible conocer que pensamientos le rondaban por la mente en ese preciso instante.

-Vaya... pensaba que no querías tenerme cerca –dijo a modo de saludo – no, espera. ¿Se te ha olvidado algo por decir y vienes a desahogarte?

- Kate…

-no, vamos, expláyate Castle.

-Estamos sacando todo de contexto. Escúchame –apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo de ella- se me ha ido de las manos. Lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

-No, creo que por una vez has sido sincero. Así que no lamentes el haberme dejado conocer tus verdaderos pensamientos.

-De verdad, ¿vamos a hacer de toda conversación una pelea?

-No, yo de hecho me marchó ahora mismo. En un par de horas tendría que estar en la comisaria y veo que he vuelto a perder mi tiempo, intentando arreglar algo que está claro que no tienen arreglo posible.

Empezó a andar, pero esta vez Richard estuvo rápido y la frenó atrapándola entre el siguiente pilar y su pecho.

-mírame.

Por toda respuesta Kate resopló y miró hacia uno de los laterales.

-¿Un hombre que en verdad estaría cansado de una persona con la que está saliendo, organizaría un viaje a California de una semana exclusivamente para sorprender a esa persona?

Beckett no pensaba ceder, intentaba desviarla del tema y culpabilizarla a ella de haber llegado a la situación en la que estaban.

-en serio, déjame pasar. Tengo que arreglarme, he llamado a Esposito y no tardará en llegar para llevarme de vuelta a la ciudad.

-Beckett, tú querías saber el motivo de mi viaje a California, te lo estoy contando.

-Muy bien Castle. Ahora déjame pasar –insistió todavía atrapada en esa especie de abrazo entre el pilar y el pecho del escritor.

-Beckett…

Entonces decidió guardar silencio, apartarse y dejarla pasar. Se había equivocado, pero le había pedido perdón. Le había contado la verdad de ese viaje y sin embargo, ella prefería marcharse.

No tenía nada que hacer, así que la vio desaparecer por la puerta que conectaba el porche con la planta baja y dándole un margen de unos minutos para que pudiera subir las escaleras, sin tener que volver a cruzarse con él, salió.

_Por ella. Que había estado en California una semana entera por ella. ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Conocía sus límites, pero esta vez había rebasado el tope._

Sin embargo, ¿Por qué sentía esa congoja en el pecho?

Decidió pensar en otra cosa y una vez arreglada, bajo a desayunar, rezando para no tener que volver a encontrárselo esa mañana.

Pero para su sorpresa fue a Lanie y Esposito a quienes se encontró al pie de la escalera.

-Felicidades amiga, felicidades –Lanie se le lanzó a los brazos sin darle tiempo a entender el porqué de tanto entusiasmo.

-¿Lanie?

-Me lo ha contado Espo, tengo que decirte que por una vez el mono escritor me ha sorprendido. Tiene que estar muy enamorado de ti para prepararte algo así –dijo lanzándole una indirecta a Esposito.- Pero cuéntame, ¿Cuándo os vais? Y ya una vez allí, aprovecharéis para quedaros unos días, ¿no?

-Lanie te juro que…

-Y no se te olvide contarme todo con pelos y señales a tu vuelta. Quizás, quien sabe… de ese viaje vuelva una nueva Beckett.

Lanie no paraba de hablar y en uno se esos monólogos, Beckett decidió explicarle claramente que desconocía de que estaba hablando.

-En serio que no sé de que estas hablando.

-Oh, vamos, me alegro por ti, en serio, … ¿CÓMO? –dijo frenando de repente.

-¿No te lo ha contado todavía Castle?

Esposito pronto dedujo que algo no iba bien.

-Kate, ¿dónde esta?

Kate le miró a los ojos:

-Hemos cortado

-¿qué has hecho QUÉ?

-chicos, no estoy para sermones. Tengo que estar en comisaria a las 8.00 y ya son las 6.00 am.

-Kate, ¿has dejado que se explicase?

-Oh, si. ¿Y cómo era? –dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla mientras fingía reflexionar las palabras que se le habían grabado en la cabeza nada más oírlas de boca de una de las personas que más importancia tenía para ella. – no soy digna de recriminarle nada, yo tengo mi barrera para determinados temas, además esta harto de mis dudas, de mi confianza entrecomillada, …

-Kate, no podía estar hablando en serio. Se ha molestado demasiado por una persona de la que supuestamente está harto. ¿Por qué discutisteis?

-Vamos, no quiero hablar del tema…

-Deduzco que ha tenido que ser el viaje a California-dijo tomando parte en la conversación de nuevo la forense.

-¿Entonces no sabes el motivo del viaje?- preguntó el policía.

-Se supone que el motivo soy yo.

Esposito y Lanie se miraron meneando la cabeza mientras fruncían los labios y la miraban.

La inspectora fue a pagar la habitación, pero el joven le respondió que la había pagado un rato antes el señor.

Otra vez Castle.

Refunfuñada, salió del hotel-restaurante y se montó en la parte de atrás del coche, esperando a que Esposito o Lanie se montasen al volante y se alejasen de ese sitio.

Asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla y los vio a unos pasos cuchicheando. Entonces Lanie se acercó hasta el coche y le pidió que bajase un momento.

-Lanie…

-Ven Kate, hay una cosa que debes saber.

Por compromiso, más que por voluntad, bajo del coche y se acercó hasta donde estaba su amigo.

-¿qué pasa?

Espo miró a Lanie todavía indeciso.

-¿No ves que si no lo escucha, no va a creérselo?

-¿Creerme el que?- preguntó Beckett alzando una ceja, mientras empezaba a cabrearse de verdad.

Esposito sacó un pequeño objeto de la cazadora, que a primera vista podía pasar tanto por un mp4, como por un teléfono móvil.

En seguida pudo darse cuenta, no obstante, de que se trataba de una grabadora.

-No me mires, la idea fue suya –respondió el policía a la mirada de Kate mientras señalaba a Lanie.

-Y menos mal que se me ocurrió. Sabía que iba a ser necesario…

-Toma. Te esperamos en el coche, ¿bien?

Acto seguido, se alejaron de ella y una vez sola, mordiéndose el labio superior, encendió la grabadora y le dio al play.

_-¿Castle?_

_-Por tu voz deduzco que no estabas precisamente viendo una película. Dile a Lanie que no me odie –se escuchó con voz de pucherito._

_-tíoo…_

_-Esta bien, sólo quería pedirte ayuda._

_-Son más de las 3.00 am de la mañana… ¿no puedes esperar a que amanezca?_

_-no, es algo urgente. Es algo que tiene que ver con Kate._

_-Dime_

_-Ahora mismo no puedo hablar mucho, anda buscándome. Parece que la cosa va algo mejor que hace un rato, pero si sale a relucir el tema, ¿cómo le explicó que el viaje a California fue para prepararle esa sorpresa que te comenté hace unos meses que quería organizarle cuando llegásemos a los dos años?_

_-Tío, ¿en serio le has preparado lo que estuviste hablando conmigo y Ryan?_ _¿El viaje también?_

_-Todo. Pero deduzco que no va a creerme cuando intenté explicárselo._

_-Escucha, …._

Kate paró la grabación mordiéndose el labio. Por una vez Castle no le mentía, habían podido discutir, él se podía haber equivocado, pero ahora sabía que indudablemente ella también lo había hecho.

Quería llamarlo, aunque por otra parte no lo tenía tan claro.

Marcó el número y se quedó jugando con el iPhone entre las manos sin saber si dar o no dar el siguiente paso. Al final, gano la corazonada y no la lógica y pulsó el botón de llamada.

Se escuchó el primer tono y se llevó el móvil al oído.


	12. Chapter 12

**Siento la demora, pero es que durante la semana es imposible sacar tiempo para continuarla.**

**Gracias por seguir leyéndola. Por los nuevos followers. **

**Y espero vuestros reviews que para que negarlo, siempre gusta leerlos y saber que os parece cómo va la historia.**

Con la ventanilla bajada y las manos al volante iba más pendiente de todo lo acontecido esa noche, que de la carretera que se abría paso a su frente.

La música le ayudaba a evadirse, así que aún resonando como ya la tenía, aumentó los decibelios al prestar atención a esa canción que estaban sintonizando en su emisora favorita mientras comprobaba lo bien que encajaba con el momento que él estaba pasando:

"_Falling out of love is hard, falling for betrayal is worst, broken trust and broken hearts_

_I know, I know. _

_And thinking all you need is there__, b__uilding faith on love and words__, e__mpty promises will wear, I know, I know__  
_  
_And now, when all is done, there is nothing to say__ a__nd if you're done with embarrassing me__on your own you can go ahead, tell them___

_Tell them all I know now__, s__hout it from the roof tops__, w__rite it on the sky line__, a__ll we had is gone now…"_

El iPhone sonó en ese momento, miro el número. Había vuelto a borrarla de sus contactos, pero está vez de verdad. Esta vez no pensaba volver a ceder como lo había hecho un par de años atrás

Maldita sea, sabía su número de memoria y en el fondo, le tocaba reconocer que no había sido una más de sus aventuras.., le costaba reconocerlo, pero le importaba.

Su ego en el último momento le hizo apartar esa sensiblería momentánea y colgó, apagando tras esto el teléfono mientras se replanteaba a donde ir.

Kate retirándose con la mano derecha un mechón de pelo, guardó el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora que le habían traído los chicos y respiró hondo intentando recolocar sus sentimientos y su estado de ánimo.

Se giró y empezó a caminar hacía el coche.

Espo la miró como cada vez que un problema le recolocaba la estructura a la inspectora, dándole a entender que tenía que enfrentarse al problema. Pero haciéndolo desde dentro del mismo.

Kate le asintió de una manera tan rápida y desapercibida, que sólo él supo entender.

Muchas veces sin palabras se entendían mejor que con ellas.

Sabiendo por esa mirada, que su amiga ya sabía que paso dar, decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Hoy nos presentarás a tus colegas, no? –alzó una ceja mirándole a través del retrovisor.

- Siempre que me prometas que no te pondrás celoso –una sonrisa acompañó a estas palabras.

-¿Cómo?

- ¿qué esperas? Atentos, cariñosos, además he oído decir que los de esa comisaría no se caracterizan por estar precisamente mal –dijo la forense, tomando parte de la conversación mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amiga.

Espo hizo como que eso no iba con él y bajando la vista un momento mientras la desplazaba de un lado a otro, les miró a ambas dando a entender que le daba igual y siguió conduciendo.

Pero no pudo resistirse:

-Por curiosidad, ¿a qué con ellos no haces las beers-end?

Kate sabía que empezaba a caer en la broma, así que continúo tomándole el pelo

-Esta noche hemos quedado para el papeleo del caso que tenemos entre manos, pero tomaremos algo en casa de Jon y cuando acabemos supongo que nos pondremos alguna película, ya sabes… lo que suele hacerse…

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a ver una película con ellos? ¿Tan unidos estáis? Quiero decir… esa tradición la inició Ryan… No conocía a otro distrito que lo hiciese…

Claro, que a mí me parece genial, ¿eh? Son tus compañeros de trabajo…

-Jaja, esta foto ahora mismo va para twitter –dijo entre risas Lanie –tendrías que haber visto la cara, jaja, parecías en un estado de desesperación peor que el de Castle cuando se le rompen sus helicópteros de juguete.

Kate se río también con la frase de su amiga.

-Convivimos con niños Lanie

-No hay duda, te dije yo que las mujeres somos las que llevamos los pantalones. ¿Qué sería de esta pareja sin nosotros?

-Jaja, muy graciosas ellas –simulando un mohín de enfado Espo volvió a evadirse de la conversación y las risas que aún compartían las chicas.

Acababan de entrar en Nueva York cuando Kate volvió a hablar:

-chicos, yo me quedó aquí.

-Vamos, no me cuesta nada llevarte –replicó Espo – no me digas que prefieres ir en metro antes de que te llegue yo…

-No es eso. Jon me ha mandado un mensaje. Tenemos un caso aquí.

Esposito la miró con esa cara de: eso no te lo crees ni tú.

-¿Ah sí?, ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó inocentemente.

-Un asesinato. La víctima vivía aquí, los chicos suponen que tendremos más pistas empezando por aquí que por allá.

Consiguiendo bajar del coche y una vez que se hubo despedido, miró el reloj de nuevo. Las 8.50 am. Se notaba cansada y quería darse una ducha, se puso a andar y no fue hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta del bloque donde antes tenía su loft, cuando recordó que ya no vivía allí.

¿A dónde dirigirse ahora?

Recordó que no había llamado todavía a comisaría, así que buscó el número y llamo a los chicos.

-¿Jon?

-¿Dónde te metes?, Anderson te está esperando y …

-Jon estoy enferma, me encuentro realmente mal, creo que debe ser algún virus de estos. Prometo volver mañana o a más tardar el jueves.

-¿quieres que a la hora del descanso nos pasemos Michael y yo por el apartamento y te ponemos al tanto de las novedades?

-¡No!... quiero decir, no es necesario. Realmente preferiría estar sola…

-Está bien. Pero ¿podremos llamarte al menos no?

-claro, no va a venirme mal.

Una vez que hubo colgado, decidió a donde iría. A dónde recurría cuando las cosas se torcían. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Castle, habían vuelto a llamarse semanalmente y poco a poco, volvían a ser uña y carne, como lo eran cuando ella era pequeña.

Dejando las llaves en el recibidor al entrar en el loft, se desabrochó la camisa mientras se dirigía al sofá.

-¿Cómo fue la cosa?

Se giró encontrándose con su madre vestida para ir a salir con un chándal azul cielo y unas gafas sobre la visera, también azul.

-¿Pero tú no tenías tus clases de aerobic?

-¡Noo! Ahora hago paddle –dijo tan risueña como de normal.

-Entonces no te entretengo –se levantó para intentar llegar a esa especie de despacho que tenía donde se encerraba a escribir.

-Richard Castle! Ven aquí –dijo persiguiéndole Martha- cuéntale a tu madre qué ha pasado.

Cansado y sin ganas de hablar, asomó la cabeza por la puerta y alzando la voz le resumió todo lo que quería saber en una frase:

-Kate y yo hemos cortado. Ahora te pido por favor que me dejes solo.

-Ay hijo, eres insoportable cuando te pones así.

Una vez que escuchó a Marta abrir la puerta para marcharse, cogió el iPhone y la llamó.

-¿Sigue en pie la oferta que me ofreciste hace unos días?

-…

-Claro que lo conozco. En la Quinta avenida, ¿verdad?

-…

-¿A las 12.30?

-…

-¿Necesitas que pase a buscarte?

-…

-Adiós.

Martha se esmeró en hacer el menor posible de los ruidos mientras cerraba la puerta y por suerte, lo consiguió.

Estaba claro que todas las clases que le había dado a su hijo para las relaciones habían sido en vano. Llamó a su nieta mientras el plan se le fraguaba en la mente.

-¿Kate? –preguntó por el microfonillo – pensaba salir.

-Perfecto. Te acompaño, si no tienes inconveniente vaya…

-Dame un minuto y bajo.

Una vez que padre e hija se hubieron abrazado, empezaron a caminar en paralelo mientras Kate le contaba todo lo sucedido y cómo pensaba hablarlo con Castle.

-Haces bien. Mira hija, lo cierto es que a tu madre y a mí también nos paso algo parecido en su día –dijo llevándose la mano a la coronilla mientras fruncía los labios.

-¿En serio? Nunca me lo habíais contado.

-¿Pero tú que te crees? Eso son cosas nuestras pequeña cotilla –replicó haciendo esbozar a su hija una sonrisa

Kate le miro entrecerrando los ojos, mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

-Veras tu madre acababa de salir de una relación cuando nos conocimos. Llevaba con ese chico 4 años y aunque eran dos críos, habían estado pensando en adoptar un niño… ya sabes cómo era tu madre… -una pausa acompaño a este momento, pero rápidamente Jim se recompuso y continuó- pero Tomás, que es como se llamaba el chico, murió en un accidente de tráfico. Tu madre estuvo mucho tiempo alejada de cualquier relación.

Nos conocimos en una fiesta y digamos que conectamos. Pero por aquel entonces…

En fin… que yo también he tenido la etapa que tuvo Castle en su día.

-¡Papá! –dijo mirando divertida a su padre mientras le daba lo que se podría considerar una especie de puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

Entre risas habían ido caminando un buen trecho. Estaban pensando en sentarse en la terraza de uno de los cafés cuando el móvil de Kate sonó.

Lo sacó y vio que era Martha quien llamaba.

-¿Martha?

-Katherine querida, ya sé que te extrañará mi llamada, pero he coincidido con mi hijo en casa hace un rato y me ha contado que estáis en una crisis de pareja.

-Martha yo...

-No querida, escucha escucha, tengo la solución a vuestros problemas. Los jóvenes de hoy en día… ¿qué haríais sin nosotros?

-Martha…

-Mira la reacción de mi hijo si no… se encerró en el despacho. Creía que yo ya me había ido. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me alegra saber que por lo menos va a tener a una persona como tú cerca.

Kate ya se había despegado el iPhone del oído y lo sujetaba en la mano izquierda, mientras entornaba los ojos, se mordía el labio y con el dedo índice de la mano derecha hacía como que le daban cuerda.

Su padre no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-Martha Rodgers, ya la conoces.

-Querida, ¿estás con Jim? –dijo frenando el monologo que le estaba dedicando a Kate.

-Si, no le hagas caso –dijo volviendo a ponerse el móvil en el oído mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio a su padre.

-Escucha, Richard ha quedado para comer con alguien, deduzco que una mujer...

-Vaya…

-No escucha, eso es perfecto.

-Martha…

-Solo tienes que ser más rápida y llegar antes, lo más seguro es que ya tengan mesa reservada. ¿Qué mujer va a sentarse en una mesa para dos, en la que ya hay una mujer sentada esperando al acompañante?

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?, ¿qué derecho tengo yo? Oh vamos, yo no soy de esas... pareciese que no me conocieses.

-Porque te conozco te lo digo, ¿tienes una libreta a mano? ¡Apunta!

En la Quinta Avenida, a la altura de Central Park a las 12.30. He llamado a Alexis, nos falta el restaurante, pero vamos… aun son las 9.45am. Hay tiempo.

-Martha en serio, aún no he desayunado, tendría que cambiarme de ropa, ducharme… Es imposible. Además que no, que no tengo ningún derecho a sabotear una cita…

-Katherine Beckett, ¿tú quieres a mi hijo?, ¿quieres demostrárselo? Acude a la cita.

-Pero…

-Que no. No hay peros que valgan. Dime dónde estás, que voy para allá.

-No, no. Yo me apaño

-¿eso es un sí? Vamos querida, ha de salir bien. Ten el móvil encendido. Alexis no tardará en llamarte para darte todas las instrucciones.

-Martha yo no quería hacerlo así…

-Claro, es mejor dormirse en los laureles… estos jóvenes de hoy en día…

Y tras esto colgó.

Jim que hubo escuchado toda la conversación, por toda respuesta dijo:

-Por una vez me ha sorprendido, veo que claro… mi influencia debe ser positiva.

-Anda que menudo liante estas hecho. Desconocía esa faceta tuya, ¿eh?

Jim se encogió de hombros y dieron la vuelta rumbo al apartamento de Jim.

-Apenas tengo ropa en tu casa, ¿qué voy a ponerme en el caso de que hipotéticamente acuda a la cita?

Entonces el móvil volvió a sonar. Alexis.

Tras más de 15 minutos hablando, se despidieron y Kate se volvió a morder el labio.

-Esto es una locura…

Al final habiéndose movilizado todos, consiguieron ayudar a Kate a estar lista para las 12 menos cuarto.

Alexis le había llevado la ropa que tenía en el loft de Castle, Martha había insistido en ir y ahora allí se encontraban los tres, esperándola en el hall del apartamento de su padre.

Era martes y mediodía así que había decidido ir informal, pero a la vez algo más arreglada.

Ella quería sus pantalones blancos y una blusa de gasa malva, pero a ninguno de los tres le había seducido esa combinación.

Estaba terminando de peinarse cuando Alexis fue a preguntarle cómo iba.

-Wow! ¿Cómo lo consigues? Estas estupenda.

Recuerda llamarnos cuando a mi padre lo lleven en la ambulancia al llegar y encontrarte a ti y así vestida.

Las dos acabaron riéndose.

-Hija estas preciosa –levantándose del sofá Jim se acercó hasta ella.

Y por primera vez, Beckett se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero.

Un vestido blanco de gasa, con cuello de barco, que le llegaba a la altura de los muslos, sin mangas, acompañado de esos tacones negros que le había prestado Alexis. Una pulsera de su madre en la mano izquierda y el reloj que le había regalado su padre el año pasado.

Alexis había insistido en que se rizase el pelo o al menos las puntas y ahora un par de tirabuzones le caían a cada lado del rostro, mientras un moño desenfadado y sujeto por horquillas hacía el resto.

-Bueno si me permitís, yo le acompaño y luego vuelvo a buscarte-dijo Alexis dirigiéndose a Martha en esta última parte.

Salieron y al bajar al portal, un taxi ya estaba esperándolas.

-Alexis ¿ y esto?

Una risa fue toda la respuesta de la que ya era como su hija y una vez montadas e indicándole el sitio exacto al taxista, Alexis y Kate se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre cómo le iba a la primera en la universidad.

Sin embargo no había mucha distancia y en menos de 15 minutos, ya había llegado.

Alexis miró la hora. 12.15 am.

-Escucha, es este restaurante-dijo mirando a través de la ventanilla a la par que lo hacía Kate.

-Lo conozco, he venido con tu padre a cenar aquí en un par de ocasiones.

-en ese caso, no tengo más que decirte que la mesa está reservada al nombre de papá.

-¿no se nos está yendo de las manos? –medito un momento Beckett en voz alta.

Ambas se miraron un segundo y respondieron al unísono:

-NO.

Entre risas, Alexis abrazó a Kate y le deseo suerte con su padre y que se armase de paciencia, si llegase el caso.

Una vez dentro de ese restaurante tan caro, pero elegante, se dirigió al mostrador que había nada más cruzar la puerta a mano izquierda pegado a la pared.

-Buenas, tenía reservada una mesa a nombre de Richard Castle.

-¿Usted debe ser su acompañante, no es cierto? La mesa está reservada en esta primera planta a mano derecha, pero no en el comedor, sino en la terraza. Es esa puerta de cristal que ve al fondo en la esquina derecha, la que comunica con la terraza –dijo la joven señalando a través de las mesas, que empezaban a llenarse debido a la hora.

-Gracias.

Una vez sentada a la mesa, se acordó de las gafas de sol que Alexis se había empeñado en que se metiese al bolso y lo agradeció.

Se sentó y esperó a Castle. No debería tardar mucho.

Richard volvió a pensar en ella mientras empujaba la puerta de entrada al restaurante, la primera vez que la había llevado a ese sitio, ella se había comprometido a mudarse a su loft durante los fines de semana. La segunda vez había sido para celebrar el primer aniversario…

Se dio cuenta de que habían cambiado a la chica del mostrador.

Así que se acercó para preguntar si había llegado ya, la que hoy sería su acompañante.

-Si señor, ya le esperan en la terraza.

_Guau! Eso era puntualidad, _pensó mientras se dirigía a la terraza.

Al salir, se quedó mirando las mesas. Entonces reparó en la que estaba sentada Kate de espaldas a él.

_Vaya, tenían razón. Sí que es guapa _–pensó para sí mismo, sin reconocerla mientras se disponía a presentarse.

-Rick Castle –dijo haciendo su entrada triunfal mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol, las dejaba sobre la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a Kate

Ésta con las gafas todavía puestas esbozó una sonrisa.

Y entonces como solía pasarles en estas situaciones, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, entrelazando las frases:

-¿Nos conocemos?

-Creo que nos conocemos..

-¿KATE?

Beckett se quitó las gafas dejándolas apoyadas junto a las del escritor.

-Creí que debíamos hablar… siento estropearte la comida.

Castle hizo amago de ir a levantarse para marcharse.

-Claro que siempre podemos seguir comportándonos como niños –dijo Beckett parándole mientras le agarraba de la mano.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Kate, no quiero volver a discutir. Creo que sería mejor dejar correr un poco el tiempo

-Yo tampoco… pero ya que ambos estamos aquí…probemos, ¿no?. Si me equivoco, hacemos lo que tú has dicho.

Se miraron a los ojos y Castle sólo se dio cuenta de que le estaba acariciando con su pulgar el dorso de la mano a la inspectora, cuando está bajo la mirada y se quedó mirando este gesto mientras su mente viajaba momentáneamente al pasado.

-Está bien-replicó el escritor rompiendo el silencio- hablémoslo- continuo sin dejar de mirarla.

Una vez que hubieron pedido y mientras esperaban la comida, fue Beckett quién abrió la conversación.

-Castle… lo siento. Siento haber actuado así –dijo llevándose la palma de la mano izquierda a la boca avergonzada- lo cierto es que ahora me avergüenzo de haber actuado así. Yo no huyo de los problemas. No sé… no sé que ha debido pasarme..

Castle la miraba anonadado. Estaba dolido y enfadado por la desconfianza que aún ella le manifestaba, pero sólo podía pensar en abrazarla allí mismo y dejar claro a más de uno que seguramente la estaría mirando ahora, que esa mujer era suya. De hecho desconocía que le acababa de decir.

-¿Castle? –preguntó alzando una ceja Kate- ¿Me has escuchado?

-Claro-mintió mientras volvía a centrarse.

-¿Y?, ¿No tienes nada que decir?

Decidió improvisar para no tener que reconocer que le dejaba noqueado con su mera presencia allí.

-Estoy molesto y sinceramente algo decepcionado. Tu indiferencia de esta mañana mientras te contaba el verdadero motivo del viaje a California Kate…

Seamos sinceros, ¿tú que pensabas que había ido a hacer a California?

Kate le miro

-Yo no pensaba nada… ¿qué quieres que piense si no me explicaste el motivo ni me llamaste? –dijo mirándolo sin reproches.

-Seguro que las fotos y los rumores, te volvieron a hacer dudar, pero Kate… yo te repito que estoy 100% en esto, que para mi va más allá de una aventura, de un revolcón un fin de semana, un…

-Castle, yo no dudo de ti –le freno ella evitando que siguiese- es cierto que con tu insistencia al comienzo por no contármelo pude replantearme qué habrías estado haciendo allá, pero no hace falta que me digas que estas implicado en esto, si no me fiase de ti, si supiese que para ti esta relación no es algo en lo que estas involucrado, yo no habría dado el paso de involucrarme y de unirme a ti.

-Siento lo que te dije en la habitación, lo siento mucho… Kate sabes que yo siempre he sido un alma libre, que no me he atado a compromisos, ni a personas. Porque las personas que dejas que entren en tu vida, acaban formando parte de ella, eso te hace vulnerable y te hace sufrir más adelante…

Kate nunca le había oído hablar así; claro que lo conocía y habían hablado del pasado de ambos, pero ahora le hablaba como con ese miedo que tienes cuando quieres a alguien y sientes que puedes perderlo, según la decisión que tomes.

Puso la palma de su mano sobre la mesa, tendiéndosela y cuando éste le ofreció la suya, las entrelazo.

-Te entiendo, porque me ocurre algo parecido. No hace falta que te cuente por lo que he pasado, tú conoces mi historia, tan bien como la conozco yo misma.

Por eso mismo odio estos malentendidos Castle…

La comida llegaba en ese momento.

Mirándose a los ojos decidieron, que sería una comida rápida. Ese no era el sitio más idóneo para acabar esa conversación.

Y así, en media hora ya estaban levantándose de la mesa.

-Realmente atractiva-dijo al levantarse de la mesa susurrándole al oído, adelantándose mientras salía a pagar antes de que ella pudiese hacerlo.

Esto hizo soltar una sonrisa a la inspectora y mordiéndose la lengua salió de la terraza al comedor, donde se encontró ya a Castle en la puerta de entrada esperándola.

Les quedaba una larga tarde por delante, quería disfrutarla. Con él cerca. Esperaba arreglar ese malentendido, así que una vez que llego a su altura, fue a hablar pero Castle lo hizo antes:

-Las señoritas primero –empezó mientras le sujetaba la puerta para que pudiese salir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí estamos de nuevo. En primer lugar gracias a mis chicas de los reviews, sabéis que me gusta leerlos y saber que os parece. Así que el que llegue hasta aquí, que se estire y deje su opinión, sea cual sea. Además todavía no cobran por ello ;) XD**

**En segundo lugar gracias a cada una de mis pequeñas familias de este increíble fandom, que sin la presencia de Stana o Nathan, nunca sería posible.**

**Bueno eh aquí, otra nueva parte de este fic "tan pedido" por quienes me conocen.**

**Hoy va por ti. No voy a nombrarte, porque tampoco hace falta que lo haga. Simplemente te diré que gracias a ti mi día a día es más divertido y que para una persona que te hace reír a carcajadas, se haya presentado la situación que se haya presentado ese día, no hay palabras. Yo lo resumiré todo en una: ALWAYS.**

Kate sonrió para sí misma mientras salía y se ponía a mirar el iPhone para intentar disimular el nerviosismo momentáneo que sentía en ese instante.

Castle hizo otro tanto mientras miraba el reloj y luego cogía aire antes de preguntarle:

-¿Dónde prefieres ir?

Beckett frunció los labios mientras se llevaba el índice de la mano derecha a la mejilla derecha.

-Espera, ven. Ya sé donde llevarte.

-Castle…

-Tranquila, es un sitio en el que podremos hablar sin ruidos ni ojos atravesándonos… –hizo una pausa para volver a contemplarla- atravesándote. ¿Tú no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado en el restaurante, verdad?

Kate lo miró alzando una ceja

-Me daban ataques asesinos cada vez que me fijaba en como ese tío que teníamos dos mesas detrás de la nuestra te miraba el culo.

Una carcajada resonó en esa Quinta Avenida.

-Vamos Castle, pero si estábamos sentados. ¿En serio crees…

La cara del escritor le hizo dejar la frase a medias.

-Kate, te digo que ese tío te hubiese tirado los tejos, de haberte dejado sola 5 minutos. ¿Por qué te crees sino que no me levante ni para ir al servicio?

-Oh vamos Castle, estas sacando las cosas de contexto. Yo también miró a otras personas cuando salgo.

El escritor decidió dejar estar el tema y sacó el móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. 5 llamadas. Sabía que si las contestaba, tendría que cancelar la tarde con ella, así que las borró y apagó el móvil.

-¿Estas enfadado?-le preguntó ella caminando ladeadamente mientras le dedicaba una mirada fugaz a los ojos del escritor.

-¡No!

Kate asintió con la cabeza – Ya veo.

-En serio –dijo intentando ocultar lo que en el fondo tenía que reconocer, que no eran otra cosa que celos.

-Para tu tranquilidad, te diré que no sabría decirte siquiera si era rubio o moreno –comentó adelantándose un paso a él para esbozar una sonrisa sin que él la viese hacerlo.

-¿En serio no te fijaste en ese tío? –le había dado alcance y agarrándola de uno de los brazos ahora, la tenía frente a si.

-¿Debería de haberlo hecho?

-No sé… quiero decir, era Jameson Gray, ese joven empresario de Brooklyn al que todos conocen-respondió enfatizando ese todos.

-Vamos no creo que sea para tanto, te repito que yo ni me fije en él. ¿Tú te crees que estaba como para hacerlo?

Castle asintió y siguieron caminando un buen trecho hasta llegar al final de la avenida 72 y adentrarse en Central Park.

-¿Cómo no he podido caer en que sería aquí donde me traerías? –medito en voz alta aunque para sí misma la inspectora.

Castle la sorprendió tomándole la mano y entrelazándola con la suya antes de seguir andando. Empezaron a pasear por uno de los largos caminos, que debido a la hora, todavía no estaba muy transitado.

-Supongo que es lo más parecido a los Hamptons que puedo encontrar aquí. Además, recuerdo que uno de nuestros primeros casos lo terminamos aquí.

Kate esbozó una sonrisa, era cierto. Todavía recordaba cada uno de esos primeros días de Castle en comisaría.

Cuando la notó relajada por la forma en la que le agarraba la mano, decidió empezar a hablar.

-Dentro de 2 semanas celebramos nuestro segundo aniversario, concretamente el 22 de Julio… –miro a su izquierda un momento para contemplar el lago antes de volver la vista al frente y continuar- Recuerdo ese día, porque es en días como esos cuando tu rutina diaria cambia, cuando tú introduces un cambio. Cuando te vuelves vulnerable, al dar espacio para que en tu día a día entre alguien más. Alguien con quien compartir más cosas que una cama o un abrazo cada mañana, un beso en los labios,…

Alguien que cambia tu día por completo, que te hace esforzarte por ser mejor persona cuando ves que llega el final de cada día y aun a pesar de no haber tenido un minuto de descanso, ese alguien te mira con una sonrisa y te trata con tanto cariño…

Kate se mordía el labio superior. En 6 años que llevaban juntos nunca lo había escuchado hablar así de serio y con una esa manera tan firme en la que acababa cada una de sus frases.

Fue a hablar pero decidió guardar silencio y dejarle seguir.

Por eso mismo quería prepararte algo diferente, porque en estos 2 años tú te has esforzado por hacer de cada uno de mis días, algo diferente.

Busque aquí, pero no hubo manera de encontrar ni siquiera una avioneta. Eso me llevó a buscar fuera, en California me hablaron de una Darius. Así una vez que localicé la dirección y contacté con los dueños, quedamos en citarnos el lunes siguiente para poner al día a día los papeles, ya que habían dejado de usarla años atrás y la tenían en un estado de semi abandono.

Lo que no imaginaba era descubrir que el estado de la avioneta fuese el que me encontré al llegar allá. Nos llevo toda la semana y la ayuda de unas cuantas manos arreglar ese despojo que no dudo que en su día fuese una gran avioneta, ¿eh?

A Kate no le hacía falta mirarse en un espejo para saber que tenía los ojos vidriosos y se había mordido la lengua para coger fuerzas y poder responderle ahora.

-Castle, ¿tú sabes lo que cuesta un viaje en avioneta?

-Créeme que lo sé –respondió esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

-Pero… no puedo creerlo… ¿Cómo?. ¿Fue por la conversación de hace unos meses?

-Kate, ¿por qué le das tantas vueltas a las cosas?. Fue porque te lo mereces. Porqué nunca te había hecho un regalo así y porque siempre eres tú la que me sorprende a mí.

-Castle… -pero las palabras se quedaban trabadas en la garganta.

-Ahora ya sabes el motivo de mi marcha. Y quise llamarte, de verdad es lo primero en lo que pensaba cada mañana y lamentaba al caer la noche, pero ¿qué iba a decirte?, Todo esto tenía que ser una sorpresa -levanto las palmas de las manos haciendo una de sus payasadas para ayudar a Kate a recomponerse- aunque no debo de servir para esto. Lo siento, no supe hacerlo mejor.

Fue a fruncir los labios, pero Kate en ese momento le tomó la cara entre sus manos y unió su boca a la del escritor. Lo que el escritor consideraba que sería un corto beso fue subiendo de intensidad y sólo se separaron cuando a él ya empezaba a costarle respirar.

Medio jadeando miró a la inspectora.

-Es mi forma de pedirte perdón… Supongo que tampoco sé hacerlo mejor-dijo haciéndose dueña de última frase del escritor.

-No quiero que ahora te sientas obligada a hacerlo solo porque…

Kate le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…

-Castle –dijo intentando controlarse- sé de sobra lo que quieres decir.

Dios ahora no sabes lo que me avergüenzo de mi actitud –dijo llevándose los dedos de la mano izquierda a la boca mientras empezaba a sentirse abochornada.

-Oh vamos cuéntame, esa es una parte que quiero saber. ¿Si confías tanto en mí, por qué dejaste la comisaria, el loft y te fuiste a Staten Island?

Kate le miró abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo? ¿Lo has sabido desde el principio?

El escritor enarcó una ceja:

-No eres la única que tiene una familia cerca –le respondió refiriéndose a los chicos- digamos que a pesar de ser un cabeza loca he hecho un grupo de amigos, pero unos con los que en verdad puedo contar y tengo mis contactos, eso ya deberías de saberlo bien…

Además no nos desviemos del tema, ¿por qué te fuiste?

-Porque no me sentía entendida, volviste de tu viaje, debiste de ver las fotografías en la prensa y no viniste a verme, no estabas ahí para apoyarme… supuse que quizás…

Cada vez la tarea de encontrar las palabras apropiadas para continuar la conversación le costaba más.

-Supongo que sigo siendo una idiota. La misma que te avisó hace más de dos años que no iba a ser fácil, que no ibas a encontrar con ella la facilidad que podrías encontrar con otra persona –dijo al cabo de unos minutos.

-Es esa idiota a la única que quiero cada día a mi lado. Y si esa idiota ha tenido la valentía de aguantar a un payaso, no dudes que ese payaso va a estar siempre a su lado. Y que por eso mismo, por ser un payaso, va a poder seguir equivocándose y haciéndola llorar en lugar de reír.

Una lágrima había rodado por la mejilla derecha de la inspectora y aunque fue rápida en quitársela con el dorso de la mano, pudo darse cuenta de que no había pasado desapercibida para el escritor.

Richard la abrazó contra así y Kate apoyó su mejilla izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de él.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, Castle la separó de sí y le agarro de la mano.

-¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? –preguntó mientras se acercaban más a la altura del lago y se sentaban en la hierba con cuidado.

-No –respondió ésta dejando descolocado al escritor – no quiero hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, porque no quiero dejar atrás todo lo que me has demostrado hoy. No quiero dejar atrás el saber que te tengo ahí, y que estás conmigo en esto en todos los sentidos –término de hablar para no dejar inquieto a Castle.

Tenía ganas de añadir algo más, pero quería esperar un poco más.

-¿Vuelves a la comisaría entonces?

La pregunta sorprendió a la inspectora, pero no la descolocó, era con Castle con quien estaba.

-No puedo.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó éste, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras abría la boca.

-Eres incorregible –una carcajada acompañó a estas palabras y Castle se enorgulleció interiormente de poder volver a ser el causante de esa sonrisa que tanto adoraba ver. Se la quedo mirando un momento, mientras un pensamiento fugaz le cruzaba la mente.

Debió de delatarle su cara ya que escuchó como ella le decía:

-¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando?

-¿Yo? –puso cara de niño inocente.

-Si no te conociese, me creería esa cara… en serio – se giró para ir a mirar el iPhone que estaba en el bolso y esto le dio el margen exacto al escritor para poder actuar.

Sin ser capaz de verlo venir, se encontró con los brazos de él rodeándola y acabando con su espalda sobre la hierba. Él se colocó encima con cuidado mientras volvía a deleitarse mirándola antes de dar el siguiente paso.

-Rick, ¿te recuerdo dónde estamos?

Castle ya estaba concentrado desabrochando la cremallera de la espalda de ese vestido que le realzaba tanto esa fina cintura.

-Prometo que no has de ver tu imagen en ninguna revista de cotilleo.

-Castle…

Castle le agarró la nuca con una de las manos mientras tiraba para incorporarla un poco hacía él.

Y así ella, la siempre impoluta, correcta y rígida Beckett, se dejó llevar mientras empezaba a desabrocharle los dos primeros botones de esa camisa.

Éste colocando su mano derecha sobre el muslo izquierdo de ella, fue ascendiendo hasta colocar su mano en la cadera de esta e hizo lo mismo con la mano izquierda. Mientras Kate ya le había desabrochado la camisa y se la había quitado dejándola perdida a unos pasos de donde estaban y con los brazos rodeándole el cuello, se entregaba a esos besos, dejando de lado el raciocinio y el pensar en que ya podían estar siendo objeto de atención por más de una o dos personas.

Richard se la estaba colocando encima suya, mientras le bajaba el vestido un poco más dejando al descubierto el comienzo de ese sujetador de encaje, excitado como estaba y soltando un jadeo, alzó la mirada un minuto para enfocarla en los ojos de ella, tras esto volvió a besarla en los labios para ir descendiendo por el cuello hasta llegar a…

Pero entonces algo sucedió y rápidamente se separaron, ambos lo habían escuchado...

**Bueno dos de mis chicas han tenido sesión de estudio hoy y aunque son como yo, que combinamos el estudio y el twitter…XD. Pues también les dedicó el capitulo. Suerte nenas**

**Lo dicho, espero reviews;) nos leemos en breves**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno mis queridas chicas de los reviews, ¿qué voy a deciros que no sepáis cada una de vosotras? GRACIAS, A TODAS.**

**Los comentarios en inglés, gracias también y siento haberla empezado en español, la verdad es que ni punto de comparación. Y eso que no soy mala escribiendo en inglés si me lo propongo en serio, pero eso… en verano la paso si eso o empiezo otro fic pero en inglés ;)**

**Bueno eh aquí el 14:**

-Oh vamos, Kate…

Una mano que él conocía bien, se interpuso en su camino frenándole su avance.

Pidiéndole perdón con la mirada y al mismo tiempo dándole a entender que ella lo sentía tanto o más que él, se incorporó mientras se recolocaba el vestido e intentaba subirse la cremallera, que debido a la situación y los nervios le resultaba tarea arduo complicada.

Richard pese a haberse quedado KO al haber sido separado de su musa, actuó como un perfecto caballero y se incorporó todavía sin haberse puesto la camisa para ayudarla a ella. Una vez conseguido el objetivo y atada esa minúscula y delicada cremallera de la espalda de ese vestido, le paso los brazos por la cintura y los dejo ahí entrelazados.

Sin voltearla, hizo apoyar la cabeza de Kate sobre su hombro derecho, mientras agachando la cabeza le besaba en los labios.

Kate deseaba dejarse llevar un poco más, llevaban 3 semanas separados… pero su trabajo y su deber siempre la obligaban a marcar unas prioridades y más en la situación en la que se encontraban.

Así que separándose lentamente, se giró y le ayudó a adecentarse lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos y se hubieron dirigido una última mirada uno a los ojos del otro, vieron pasar a un grupo de personas corriendo por el paseo del que se habían salido para dirigirse a ese recodo del lago.

Kate se dio más brío que Richard y conforme salió de nuevo al paseo, pudo ver lo que ya imaginaba; la imagen de un hombre de unos 35 años bañado en sangre, pero en esta ocasión a esta imagen la acompañó la de un niño que alzaba la mirada en ese momento; presentaba los ojos enrojecidos por el miedo y la angustia e hipaba una y otra vez, por el incesante llanto.

Estaban empezando a acordonar la zona, mientras intentaban de esta manera alejar a la gente que atraída por lo macabro de la situación hacían de ese sitio, el lugar idóneo para cotillear y especular entre unos y otros sobre lo sucedido.

Haciéndose paso entre la marea consiguió llegar a la altura de la cinta amarilla.

-Señora- empezó un hombre de unos 55-60 - si se aburre el quiosco de los periódicos lo tiene a menos de 300 metros, déjeme hacer mi trabajo y no estorbe. Hay que ver estos desocupados… ya que estamos, ¿les ponemos mesa y comida? –esta última parte ya la dijo refiriéndose al grupo de personas que se habían ido agolpando en torno al área acordonada.

-NYPD –respondió Kate sin alzar la voz por toda respuesta.

-Claro… ya veo –un escrutamiento exhaustivo siguió a esta escueta frase.

Kate se caracterizaba por intentar razonar con tipos como esos, de hechos le había tocado lidiar con más de uno, pero la mirada de ese niño que seguía hipando debido al llanto, la estaba rompiendo de angustia interior a ella misma.

-Hágame el favor de dejarme pasar- volvió a intentarlo educadamente

-¿Pero usted que se cree?, ¿sabe? No es la primera que intenta pasar, ¿ve a todos esos que tiene tras su espalda?, ya lo han intentado, créame…

-41319

Era inútil, ese hombre presentaba un carácter más agriado que el del propio Perlmutter.

Maldijo el haber dejado la placa en el apartamento de su padre, sin ella para corroborar sus palabras no iba a lograr que se le dejase servir de ayuda. Castle que había conseguido a empujones llegar también hasta el punto donde ahora estaba ella, resoplando se enfrentó al hombre que impedía el paso a la inspectora.

Girando la mirada un instante, Beckett pudó ver como se acercaban a la carrera Esposito y Ryan con el que dedujo que sería su sustituto en comisaría. Cuando el primero de ellos reparó en Beckett y en cómo iba vestida alzó una ceja mirándola fijamente sin decir nada.

-¿Qué tenemos subordinados? –escuchó preguntar al hombre que ahora acompañaba a sus compañeros, quedándose rezagado unos pasos por detrás de ellos.

- Si el señor nos hace el favor de dejarnos pasar, tal vez podamos hasta responder a esa pregunta –contestó Espo.

El mismo hombre que le había cerrado el paso a Kate miraba con cierta duda a la pareja de policías. No fue hasta después que estos le hubiesen enseñado la placa, cuando se decidió a dejarlos pasar.

Beckett se quedó atónita viendo como su sustituto se quedaba unos pasos por detrás y abría una especie de cuaderno.

-¿No piensa hacer nada? –preguntó a Ryan, ya que había sido el segundo en pasar y el que aún podía pillar.

-Tú mírale, ¿Le ves intención de ir a hacer algo?

-Pero… -dejó la frase a medias.

Ryan meneo la cabeza y se alejó de la cinta para alcanzar a Esposito, que ya estaba agachado y a la altura del niño.

Beckett se esforzaba por escuchar algo, pero con todo el corro de personas murmurando o expresando su punto de vista a viva voz, era un imposible.

Tuvo que esperar a que sus compañeros saliesen para poder enterarse de lo sucedido.

-Un tiro en la nuca, lo que nos lleva a hablar de un derrame cerebral –comenzó Esposito quitándose los guantes al punto de haber traspasado la cinta.

-¿Tenemos el tipo de arma?

-La bala no aparece por ningún sitio y no había testigos cuando llegaron –dijo haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia los policías- de hecho no había nadie paseando por esta parte del parque…

-Pero, alguien ha tenido que verlo. Por este parque pasan al día miles de transeúntes, de verdad, es imposible que no hubiese alguien paseando –recalcó la inspectora.

-Me cuesta creerlo, pero por ahora no había testigos –dijo Ryan haciéndose parte de la conversación.

-Tenéis que ayudarme a que me dejen pasar – Kate miraba a los chicos.

-¿Llevas la placa encima? –la voz de Espo imitando al hombre que le había cerrado el paso, le hizo entrecerrar los ojos y fruncir los labios mientras le dedicaba una mirada de odio

-Oye, ¿Castle no estaba contigo? –preguntó Ryan

-Bueno nosotros nos encontramos después de comer y …

-No, me refiero, ¿dónde se ha metido?

Los tres pudieron comprobar que no estaba ahí y empezaron a buscarlo con la mirada. No estaba dentro de la zona acordonada, tampoco entre la marea de gente, Kate se alejó unos pasos para otear si por un casual había vuelto a la zona donde habían estado minutos antes, pero pudo comprobar que no era el caso.

Volvió junto a los chicos, mientras una sensación a la que no sabía ponerle nombre exacto la recorría por dentro. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Cuando se disponía a sacar el iPhone del bolso para llamarlo, escuchó la voz de ese hombre con el que había estado lidiando rato atrás y le miró dejándole entrever que deseaba que se diese brío en lo que tuviese que decirle.

-El niño quiere hablar contigo

Miro a los chicos, notaba el corazón bombeándole con fuerza en el pecho. Se llevó las manos a las sienes, mientras respiraba profundamente. Ryan fue el que se acercó en esta ocasión para reconfortarla.

-Escucha, nosotros nos encargamos de esa cabeza loca. Te doy mi palabra de que ande donde ande metido, está bien. Tu encárgate del niño –dijo haciendo un gesto hacia el pequeño.

Kate se sentía cada vez más intranquila y empezaba a notar como se le aceleraba la respiración a la vez que el pulso.

-..De acuerdo –consiguió murmurar.

Pasando la cinta, se acercó hasta quedar a la altura del niño haciendo un esfuerzo por cambiar el semblante.

Le colocó ambas manos sobre la cintura mientras le secaba las enrojecidas mejillas y miraba a través de esos ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

El niño todavía hipando por el llanto siguió con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

Empezó a acariciarle la espalda intentando calmarle el llanto.

-Mira yo sé que estas muy triste, sé que tienes muchas ganas de llorar.

¿Sabes? Yo ahora también tengo ganas de llorar.

El niño levantó un momento la mirada todavía descompuesto.

Era demasiado pequeño para haber tenido que lidiar con la muerta tan pronto.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –le preguntó Kate intentando hacerle hablar, mientras volvía a abrazarlo contra sí.

-No.. no me acuedo –respondió entre hipos.

-Ya esta cariño, ya esta… ¿qué querías contarme?

Decidió soltarle un momento, para poder sentarse sobre la hierba, antes de cogerlo y sentárselo sobre las piernas.

-Mamá mudió cuando eda pequeño po… po mi culpa –dijo con los lagrimones de nuevo corriéndole por la mejilla- mi hemana etaba muy malita y… y se la tuviedon que llevaal a Japón pa…pa que se cude. Solo tenia a papa – refugiándose en el pecho de Kate volvió a dejar sacar a relucir sus emociones.

Kate le acarició el pelo mientras dejaba escapar una lagrima. Ese niño no podía superar los 4 años de edad y acababa de quedarse solo. Es decir, tendría familia, pero familia con la que desconocían la forma de contactar.

Y podían intentar mentirle, decirle que todo era una broma y que al día siguiente su padre estaría con él, pero habiendo perdido a su madre y a su hermana, parecía que conocía bien cuando se presentaba la muerte.

Se levantó con él en brazos y comenzó a andar hacia la cinta para salir de esa zona en la que sólo le quedaba la imagen reflejada de su padre sin vida.

Era duro, nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a un caso así, con un niño tan pequeño.

El niño entonces giró la cabeza y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas miró hacia lo que ahora era el cadáver de su padre.

-Que… quedo, da..daad,dadle un beso –dijo temblando en brazos de Beckett.

-Es mejor que no, mira ven te prometo que podrás verlo luego –dijo maldiciéndose al darse cuenta de que mintiéndole pasaba a ser una más del montón que lo tomaba por tonto, solo por ser pequeño.

El niño seguía temblando mientras miraba hacia el lugar donde estaba tendido el cuerpo de su padre.

-Está bien, está bien, vamos. ¿Estás seguro?

Un asentimiento acompaño a esta pregunta.

-Pero un beso y nos vamos.

El niño volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

Se acercaron y Kate soltó al niño mientras se quedaba solo a un par de pasos y se llevaba la mano izquierda a la boca, mientras intentaba controlar sus emociones y no imaginarse en la piel de ese niño. Ella había pasado por una muerte, la pérdida de la única persona a la que nunca hubiese deseado tener que decir adiós. Eso la había destrozado, la había hundido, pero tenía 19 años y el apoyo y figura de su padre. Este niño ya no tenía a nadie más.

Cuando el niño hubo cumplido su deseo, lo cogió en brazos de nuevo y atravesaron juntos la cinta, saliendo del escenario del crimen.

Beckett miro a los chicos y las miradas que le devolvieron la inquietaron más.

-Necesito que lo cuidéis –mientras hablaba ya le había pasado el niño a Espo y se alejaba hacia la continuación de ese paseo, sacó el iPhone y marcó su número con una rapidez inusitada.

Pero nadie respondía.

-Castle… ¿dónde estás? -preguntó en voz alta esperando una respuesta.

Eran casos como estos los que te hacían replantearte muchas cosas, los que te ayudaban a ver qué cosas y sobre todo personas eran importantes en la vida. La imagen de su madre le rondaba en la mente, esa nana que le cantaba cada noche, sus lecciones al piano, las jornadas de esquí.

Pero eran imágenes que se fusionaban con otras, con cada uno de los momentos pasados con él.

Y sabía que era una completa locura, pero tenía el miedo en el cuerpo del pensar que podía haberle sucedido algo. ¿Y si el asesino del padre de ese niño se había quedado merodeando para ver la reacción y lo que se acontecería a continuación y lo había descubierto localizando alguna pista?

Y así de pie en la lejanía de todos, empezó a dejarse vencer por la impotencia, estaba a punto de darle paso a la angustia, cuando la agarraron por detrás y le pasaron un brazo por el cuello, mientras le tapaban el ángulo de visión.

Hizo un gesto como para ir a sacar la pistola, de nuevo había olvidado que esta vez iba de paisana…

Decidió gritar, al menos así tendría una oportunidad de poder ser escuchada con un poco de suerte por alguien.

-¿A mí también piensas matarme como has hecho con tu anterior victima?

-Tú eres la siguiente


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias por los reviews y por las opiniones. Y gracias a todos aquellos que siguen la que no empezó como más que un pasatiempo en una inaguantable clase que se repetía a falta de un día, dos a la semana.**

**Este fin de semana me había propuesto escribir 2 capítulos, pero hubo algún problemilla y no pudo ser. Así que lo subo hoy **

**Espero vuestros comentarios, que al final son lo que te hace escribir de continuo.**

Beckett sin dejarse intimidar y mucho menos manifestar su angustia por verse de nuevo en esa situación de haber sido sorprendida por la espalda, puso en práctica todo aquello para lo que había sido preparada e intentó ser rápida y darle un codazo a la altura de las costillas a fuese quien fuese su agresor.

Pero como pudo comprobar éste o ésta, estaba entrenado y supo esquivar el golpe.

El torniquete que ese brazo le estaba haciendo en el cuello, hacía que cada vez tuviese más dificultad para poder respirar con normalidad. Empezaba a quedarse sin aire y luchaba por no quedarse inconsciente, eso con suerte y en el mejor de los casos.

Probó a intentar un nuevo codazo, pero sintió los brazos flácidos y pesados, sólo le quedaba las piernas e intentar defenderse a través de ellas, pero su agresor debía de estar preparado, ya que no sólo esquivo perfectamente la nueva maniobra, sino que consiguió inmovilizarla al punto que deseaba desde el comienzo: el de no poder defenderse.

Si bien es cierto, que para eso tuvo que romper el plan establecido e inyectarle antes de tiempo dos de los frascos que le habían dado para llegado el caso en el que algo se torciese.

Con una Beckett que sentía como cada una de sus articulaciones dejaban de funcionar como le gustaría y luchando contra esos párpados que a cada instante pasado se cerraban más, no se le hizo difícil el cargarla para llevársela lejos de ese sitio, antes de que alguien la echase en falta.

Una vez que la tuvo echada a la espalda, totalmente entregada a esa especie de sueño del que tardaría en levantar, aceleró el paso en dirección al coche que los esperaba a ambos al final de ese recodo, en una de las múltiples salidas del parque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Castle apareció con un par de cafés sostenidos en la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sacaba el iPhone. Le había parecido escucharlo minutos antes, pero la espera en ese quiosco del parque había sido lo bastante infernal, como para que encima de haber hecho amago de ir a contestar, haber tenido que perder el turno.

-Chicos, ¿por qué tengo una llamada de Kate? –pregunto asomándose entre las cabezas de Esposito y Ryan, haciéndoles así pues llevarse un sobresalto y no pequeño.

-¿De dónde sales?, ¿No sabes avisarnos de que te ibas de excursión para no tener que estar buscándote y preocupándonos? –la mirada de Espo le hizo abrir los ojos al escritor, mientras dejaba escapar un:

-¡Auchs! Creo que alguien está de humos…

-Tienes a Kate buscándote desde hace ya un buen rato.

-Pero si yo solo estaba comprando un par de cafés para amenizar la tarde –dijo excusándose, como si su forma de actuar fuese la más normal en esos casos - ¿Y este niño? –fue a tocarle la cara al pequeño, pero este se tapo dándose la vuelta todavía sujeto en brazos de Espo.

-Se ve que es listo.

Castle les miró a ambos.

-En serio, ¿se puede saber que os pasa?, ¿a caso todo esto es culpa mía?

Ambos policías giraron la mirada al mismo tiempo y menearon la cabeza entre ambos.

-Empieza llamando a Kate y avisándole de que estas bien. Quita, lo haré yo mismo – Ryan con el móvil en la mano ya pulsaba el botón de llamada.

_El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura…_

Una simple frase sirvió para cambiar el semblante al policía que guardando el móvil hizo un gesto que no paso desapercibido para su compañero, que dejando al niño en brazos de Castle salió corriendo.

Perlmutter que normalmente no solía ser amble y menos cuando encontraba a Richard sólo, hizo una excepción mientras se quedaba con el niño haciéndole un gesto de asentimiento a Castle, que sin haber entendido que pasaba sabía no obstante que Beckett se encontraba en peligro.

En lugar de correr hacia la izquierda como ya había visto hacer a los chicos y sería lo lógico hacer, puso rumbo hacía el otro lado, mientras aumentaba la velocidad a cada paso dado. Empezó a internarse por cada uno de los diferentes recodos que presentaba el paseo, buscando a través de cada matorral y de cada árbol…

Sólo supo que estaba corriendo minutos después, cuando un ruido lo hizo frenar en uno de esos recodos y pudó darse cuenta de que jadeaba debido al sobre esfuerzo.

Se ocultó tras unos cuantos matorrales e intentó ver de qué se trataba.

Un hombre intentaba trasportar lo que le pareció a primera vista sin mucho éxito, el cuerpo de alguien al final de ese recodo del parque que comunicaba con una de las salidas a la avenida 82. Entonces un soplo de viento, hizo que el ya el medio desecho moño de la inspectora se deshiciese del todo y mientras los mechones se le agolpaban en la cara, pudo acabar de darse cuenta de que era Kate y de que ese hombre pretendía llegar de un momento a otro a la salida que estaba tan solo a unos metros.

Empezó a recorrerle un instinto asesino que no pudo controlar, miro a su alrededor, pero no tenía ningún objeto con el que sorprenderlo, tendría que valerse únicamente de los puños y del cuerpo a cuerpo. Llevaba mucho tiempo en la comisaría de la 12 para saber que en estos casos lo primero que se debía hacer, era dejar los sentimientos aparcados y fraguar un plan en la cabeza, antes de lanzarse a la aventura, pero maldita sea, el miedo a que pudiese perderla de nuevo se apoderó de él.

Así pues respiró un par de veces, para no delatarse y darle margen de reacción a ese hombre y tras ello, saliendo de los matorrales que lo escondían de ser visto se posicionó en la misma línea por la que caminaba ese hombre con Kate y cuando tan sólo se encontraba un par de pasos por detrás, pudo notar antes de verlo venir como el hombre se daba la vuelta y tirando a Kate a su izquierda como si no se fuese más que un saco de basura, le asestaba un puñetazo al escritor, que éste último esquivó por los pelos.

Al ver como acababa de tratar a Kate quiso quitarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia que mostraba en los labios.

Pero en vez de eso, aparcó el hecho de verla tirada a solo unos metros de él y se concentró en el hombre.

Se acercó haciéndole ver que iba a atacar con los brazos y cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le asestó una patada en el estomago.

Esto hizo llevarse al agresor las manos al vientre y le dio los segundos precisos a Richard para tumbarlo en la hierba antes de empezar a asestarles los puñetazos que estaba deseando, primero empezó por la cara, un puñetazo en la nariz, las gotas de sangre que fueron a salpicar sobre los dedos de Castle le hicieron satisfacerse al escritor, mientras esta vez el objetivo era la boca… pero cuando fue a por el tercero, el hombre habiendo conseguido reponer algo de fuerzas, lo sorprendió dándole un puñetazo.

Puñetazo que al no esperarse, no pudó esquivar y que lo golpeo de una manera que no imaginaba, ya que no había visto el puño americano hasta que este colisionó contra su boca y le llevó a notar un regusto extraño, que no era otro que el de su propia sangre.

Se llevó el dorso de la mano izquierda a la boca intentando refrenar el impacto del golpe y aún KO volvió a intentar atacar, aunque ahora los reflejos eran tan solo una cuarta o quinta parte de los iniciales, por lo que no tardó en recibir otro nuevo golpe.

Notó como algo le rajaba el tejido de hilo de esa camisa y le atravesaba la carne a la altura de las costillas, haciéndole llevar la mano que tenía libre a esa altura de la camisa, que ahora estaba teñida de sangre.

Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero de caer, Kate quedaría a merced de ese tío. No podía permitirlo.

Se acercó tambaleándose y asestando un puñetazo en el estomago a ese hombre, jadeando mientras sentía como cada vez el esfuerzo por tomar aire se le antojaba más duro y habiendo agotado así pues las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se dejó caer cerca de donde se encontraba ella.

Por el contrario el agresor todavía con el pasamontañas en la cara, dejó entrever una expresión divertida, mientras se agachaba a la altura del escritor y mostrándole la cuchilla que había acoplado al arma en la segunda embestida, ahora manchada por su sangre, le agarró por el pelo, tirándole la cabeza hacia atrás, lo que dejo al descubierto el cuello del escritor y posicionando la cuchilla al ras de una de las venas que asomaban en el, se entretuvo siguiendo con la punta el recorrido de ésta antes de asestarle el golpe final.

Castle en un estado de casi inconsciencia, se preparó para despedirse de ella, aún teniéndola tan cerca, no tenía fuerzas materiales para poder estirar el brazo y acariciarle la mejilla o la cintura, como acostumbraba a hacer, así que sólo podía hacer un esfuerzo por intentar visualizarla, antes de perder la consciencia.

Pero los segundos pasaban y él seguía vivo. No obstante, cada vez el intervalo para respirar se espaciaba más… y más… Hasta que sintió que sus pulmones dejaban de funcionar y una sensación de pesadez y de tener más sueño del que había podido tener en toda su vida, le sobrevino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas más tarde, Kate se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando entreabrir los ojos poco a poco, para no deslumbrarse con los rayos de sol que todavía le entraban a través del cristal de la ventana de esa habitación.

Cuando lo hubo conseguido miró a su alrededor intentando ubicarse, la imagen del que era como su hermano dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano le hizo sentirse un poco más segura. Mirándose el brazo izquierdo vio que tenía una aguja inyectada a la altura de lo que supuso que sería la vena mediana.

El brazo derecho sin embargo tan solo presentaba moratones a la altura del hombro.

_¿Qué hago aquí?_ Se preguntó al ver que era incapaz de recordar nada.

-Vaya, veo que por fin te has despertado dormilona –dijo Espo mientras le mostraba el esbozo de lo que pretendía que Kate viese como una radiante sonrisa.

-Espo, sin rodeos por favor –dijo retirándose el pelo de la cara con el único de los brazos que podía movilizar sin problemas.

El policía trago saliva y con la vista puesta en el suelo de esa habitación la desplazó de izquierda a derecha, claro síntoma de que no sabía cómo explicarle lo sucedido.

-Castle –escucho pronunciar a Kate en ese momento – Dime que está bien.

Él siempre le había hecho encarar de cara los momentos difíciles y ahora no podía ser el primero que intentase refugiarse, así que alzando la vista y enfocándola en la de la inspectora le habló a través de los ojos, antes que a través de las palabras.

-Beckett, a primera hora de la tarde tuvimos una llamada en comisaría, un caso en Central Park… Un asesinato. Cuando llegamos al sitio, os encontramos a vosotros tras la cinta que separaba el área del crimen del grupo de personas que se agolpaban dispuestas a tener tema del que poder cotillear durante varias semanas.

En ese momento Javi hizo una pausa y haciendo amago de ir a levantarse del borde de la cama donde se había sentado para narrarle la primera parte, se vio refrenado por Kate, que habiéndose incorporado un poco en la cama, intentaba agarrarle con el brazo izquierdo.

-Necesito saber toda la historia –dijo mirándole con unos ojos que no reflejaban imposición, sino solo necesidad de conocer los motivos que le hiciesen comprender porque se encontraba en la habitación de ese hospital, con esa aguja inyectada en el brazo y ese tubo por el que cada 5 minutos se dejaba entrever el fluido de un líquido cristalino, que no supo identificar que sería.

-Seré sincero, si me prometes que no harás ninguna locura –dijo mirándola preocupado.

-¿Qué locura voy a hacer atada a esta cama?

-Prométeme que actuarás como siempre.

-Espo…

-No Kate, no hasta que me prometas que serás racional y me dejarás que te cuente hasta el final.

-Es lo que llevo esperando –hizo una pausa mientras hacía como que miraba el reloj en la ahora libre muñeca- como más de 5 minutos.

Espo volvió a apoyarse en un extremo de la cama y le tocó el hombro izquierdo con mucho cuidado, como si temiese que fuese a romperse, antes de volver a hablar.

-Cuando llegamos y comprobamos que se trataba de un asesinato premeditado del que ni siquiera podíamos deducir el arma del crimen, nos alejamos unos pasos para poder contártelo, cotejar los pocos datos de los cuales partíamos esta vez y empezar a localizar alguna pista. Castle desapareció, nos pusimos en su busca pero junto al hombre asesinado se encontraba su hijo, un niño que cumplirá 3 años la próxima semana. El niño quería contarte algo, así que Ryan y yo nos encargamos de seguir intentando dar con el escritor mientras tú volvías al escenario del crimen para encargarte.

Una vez que saliste con él en brazos y viendo que todavía no lo habíamos localizado, sacaste el móvil y te alejaste para hacer una llamada.

En tu ausencia, Castle volvió. Tan sólo había ido al quiosco que se encontraba a unos metros a por un par de cafés - Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la inspectora. _¿Cómo todavía se sorprendía de estas cosas?, Sólo a Rick se le ocurrían disparates de ese tipo.- _Ryan entonces decidió llamarte ya que todavía no habías vuelto, le saltó el contestador y conociéndote deducimos que algo tenía que haberte pasado. Salí corriendo con Ryan al lado…

Kate le miraba esperando que siguiese hablando.

-¿Y bien?

-Kate… la siguiente imagen que tenemos es la tuya tirada en un recodo del paseo que conecta con el lago y…

-¿Y?

Ryan entraba en ese momento con una caja de bombones bajo uno de los brazos y Collin sujeto con el otro.

El niño al ver a Kate conectada a esos aparatos y con esa aguja inyectada en el brazo, se llevó la mano izquierda a la boca mientras abría mucho los ojos.

-Insistí en que se quedase en casa, pero es un cabezón y no ha parado hasta que ha conseguido que le diésemos permiso para acompañarme a verte.

Espo le paso la mano por el pelo mientras cerraba el puño para saludarlo como se saludaban ellos de normal.

-Tengo un plan, ¿le das un abrazo a la tía y te invito a un helado en la cafetería, te parece? –le ofreció tras esto.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, se deslizo de los brazos de su padre y corriendo, se acercó hasta quedarse al ras de la cama. Entonces volvió a dudar y enfocó esos grandes ojos en el rostro de Beckett con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda de nuevo en la boca.

-Que fea esta la tía, ¿verdad? –dijo Kate empezando a darse cuenta por lo que le había dejado entrever Espo que había sido atacada y seguramente como ya había podido verse en el hombro derecho, también presentaría contusiones y moratones en la cara.

-Mentida. Tú siempe estas guapa, aun cuando estas tan malita –respondio Collin intentando subirse a la cama para poder abrazarla.

-Ven aquí, ten cuidado de no hacerle daño a tu tía

Una vez que Ryan hubo alzado a su hijo, éste echó los brazos por el cuello a Kate dándole un abrazo antes de dejar su dedito sobre la frente de su tía y recorrerle la forma de la cara para acabar dándole un beso en la mejilla. Lo hizo con tanto cuidado y tanto cariño, que hizo emocionarse a la inspectora.

-¿Te he hecho pupa? –pregunto asustado

Por toda respuesta, Beckett incorporándose lo cogió de brazos de Kevin y lo sostuvo en los suyos mientras acercaba la cara del niño a la suya y le daba un beso que prolongó unos cuantos segundos en una de las mejillas. Tras esto todavía manteniendo alzado al niño empezó a hacerle pedorretas en la tripa, lo que hizo que el niño empezase a patalear y Kevin lo cogiese de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya has hecho gastar más fuerzas de las debidas a tu tía.

-¿Nos vamos a por ese helado?

El niño al escuchar hablar a su tío se dio la vuelta y vio como este le guiñaba un ojo.

-¡Si!, peo pimero me despido de la tia, ¿eh?

Una vez que Espo hubo salido con el niño, Kate le miro a Kevin y éste maldijo a Espo y el haberle dejado el marrón a él.

Pensando de cuantos segundos dispondría para pensar como decírselo, pudo comprobar que de ninguno.

-¿Dónde está Castle?

Le había pillado dejando el abrigo sobre el sillón, así que aun tenía el par de segundos para reflexionar sobre cómo empezar, mientras se giraba para quedarse frente a ella.

-Verás no fuiste a la única que encontramos tirada en ese recodo. Castle estaba contigo… -se llevó la mano a la cabeza rascándosela con una fuerza inusitada en él – Kate… Castle fue quien te salvó de haber sido raptada o no sabemos qué mientras nosotros llegábamos…

Eso le hizo pensar en él y sentirse de nuevo afortunada por tenerlo junto a ella.

-¿Dónde está ahora? –preguntó esperando oír otra nueva ocurrencia llevada a cabo por el escritor.

-Beckett… Castle está siendo operado… digamos que él se llevo la parte más dura.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Eh, intenta mantenerte tranquila, no puedes sobresaltarte.

Beckett empezó a quitarse el tubo que la conectaba con ese aparato a través del cual se le subministraba unas dosis de esa cosa que ni ella ubicaba.

Se quitó el esparadrapo y fue a sacarse la aguja inyectada cuando Ryan consiguió frenarla por fin.

-¡BECKETT! –le miró con unos ojos que más de enfado eran de preocupación- ¿Qué pretendes?

-Estoy perfectamente, necesito estar con Castle, necesito verlo y saber como esta.

-Te lo estoy contando. Además ahora está siendo operado, ¿de qué te sirve salir corriendo cuando ni siquiera van a dejarte verlo y por el contrario en este estado de ansiedad van a echarte del hospital?

Kate empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras la ansiedad, la angustia y el miedo se acentuaban y aumentaban en su cuerpo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Está entrando en parada cardiorrespiratoria–se oyó decir a uno de los enfermeros

-Una tijera y el desfibrilador, rápido – pidió el cirujano a cargo de esa operación

Colocados los electrodos y enchufado el desfibrilador, se dio la primera descarga sobre el pecho del paciente.

-Lo perdemos –insistió otro de los ayudantes

El hombre al cargo de la operación que igualaría o incluso sería un par de años más joven que su paciente no quería darse por vencido todavía…

**Lo dicho, nos leemos en breves ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por todos los reviews, a decir verdad me esperaba un tiro en la cabeza… nada por una vez la distancia me salva de ello jajaja.**

**Eh aquí un nuevo capítulo de una historia que según parecía ni fu ni fa, puedo ver que sirve de inspiración. Si es que… mira que insisto a mis editoras en que tal vez y visto lo visto, deberíamos patentar y publicar un libro, facilitaríamos trabajo a algunas personas. XDD**

**Bueno ahora hablando de lo que en verdad importa, este capítulo no va a ser lo triste que tenía pensado y se lo debéis a mi manager/redactora. Así que aprovecho para dedicárselo, porque además de ser divertida, diferente y alocada, encima ha conseguido conectar conmigo en solo unos pocos días y créanme ahora que cada vez me fio menos de nadie, este es el mayor de los halagos que puedo decirle a una persona**

**Y también va por mi Clonstanny ya no solo por cada día y cada noche hablando, cada locura y cada momento de apoyo. Simplemente por tener la suerte de ser chicas afortunadas, ligadas aun en la distancia por el sentimiento que le profesamos, a un corazón andante que recibe el nombre de Stana Katic.**

**Lo cierto es que hoy va por mis grilladas, ellas sabrán darse por aludidas. Os odio, pero mucho, ¿eh?**

**Si es que hay personas y personas en el mundo, lástima que las mejores, siempre estén lejos… **

El cirujano abandonando la sala de quirófano, se quitó la cofia mientras una expresión seria le cruzaba el rostro.

Hermelinda, una de las jóvenes enfermeras que acababan de incorporarse a la plantilla, le frenó preguntándole por la operación.

La cara de Robert le llevó a sentirse incomoda por la pregunta y tragó saliva mientras deseaba poder echar de nuevo el tiempo atrás.

Fue a hablar, pero Robert suponiendo que iba a decir hizo un gesto apenas perceptivo para alguien que no perteneciese a la profesión, dando a entender en el mismo que no hablaban de una perdida.

-Ha entrado en estado vegetativo – el tono de voz dejaba entrever el sentimiento de culpa. Culpa de no haber sabido actuar de otra manera, culpa de sentirse empequeñecido cuando llegaban estos duros reveses hasta para él que llevaba más de 15 años desempeñándose en la profesión.

Un incomodo silencio se había hecho parte de ese pasillo y de ese espacio que ambos ocupaban en el mismo.

-Bueno, supongo que deberemos comunicar la noticia a la familia… -Hermelinda tragaba saliva con dificultad. Apenas llevaba un par de meses y aún se implicaba sentimentalmente con cada caso, por lo que Robert decidió librarla esta vez de la tarea.

-No te preocupes, yo me ocupare de ello.

-Veras lo cierto es que el señor vino acompañado de un par de hombres y una mujer que está en observación, ya que parecía que le habían inyectado algún tipo de sustancia antes del ataque.

-Comprendo –tras esto y con la mano sobre el hombro de la enferma, asintió con la cabeza mientras le hacía un gesto en señal de que podía retirarse.

Richard mientras tanto había sido trasladado a una de las habitaciones más cercanas a la sala del quirófano y estaba siendo conectado a la máquina que lo mantendría con vida hasta que se tomase otra nueva resolución.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ryan acababa de conseguir tumbar a Kate en la camilla cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro un hombre con el semblante serio.

-¿Son ustedes los familiares de Richard Castle? –preguntó comprobando el historial del paciente antes.

-Lo somos –contesto Kevin mientras le miraba intentando darle a entender el ataque de ansiedad de Kate y lo desafortunado que era el darle una mala noticia en ese momento.

El médico sin embargo debía hacer su trabajo, así que se acercó y con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever un matiz de culpa les explicó que la operación se había complicado, que el estado del paciente no ayudaba y que no habían podido hacer más.

Kate volviendo a hacer patente la fortaleza interna que la caracterizaba, enfocó esos ojos ahora muy abiertos en los del médico mientras le hacía participe de manera muy concisa de cuál era su deseo.

-Necesito ver al paciente. ¿En qué habitación se encuentra?

-Señora, no podemos dejar pasar a nadie hasta dentro de unas horas, aún está en observación y estas horas son cruciales.

-Prometo no hablar, no moverme, me quedaré tras el cristal observándole.

Ryan le miró con reprobación, pero viendo que no iban a conseguir nada negándoselo, el doctor Smith la acompañó hasta la habitación prohibiéndole el paso.

Kate se quedó con la mano apoyada en ese cristal mientras una lágrima le caía por la cara.

-Castle, ¿cómo me haces esto?, ¡No puedes hacerme esto maldita sea! ¿Así es como quieres arreglar las cosas?

La mano se había ido cerrando en forma de puño y ahora apretaba ese cristal controlando las ansias de romperlo en pedazos.

Una enfermera pasaba por el pasillo en ese momento y al verla así, acudió a ayudar a esa mujer a la que parecía que el cielo acababa de caérsele encima.

-Vamos, ¿está usted bien?

Kate llevándose la mano derecha a la boca mientras se sorbía la nariz y regulaba sus emociones asintió con la cabeza y le pidió perdón por su estado.

-No hay que perdonar, es solo que si puedo ayudarla en algo… –la enfermera la miraba con ojos tristes sintiendo el dolor que podía estar experimentando esa mujer.

-Muchas gracias, pero prefiero estar sola.

-Yo estaré en esa habitación –dijo señalando la habitación de Castle – el paciente ha entrado en estado vegetativo y las posibilidades de que salga, se reducen a la evolución que tenga esta noche y mañana.

Kate temblando se mordió disimuladamente el dorso de la mano cuando la enfermera ya se hubo levantado y entraba por la puerta de la habitación.

Estuvo dando vueltas en círculo en ese espacio del pasillo. Veía las horas correr en el reloj, a los enfermeros pasar de un lado al otro y sé sentía una completa inútil. Ella que hacía lo posible por salvar tantas vidas, no iba a poder salvar las de las personas a las cuales más quería.

Cuando iba a vencerle el sueño sentada en una de las sillas, vio aparecer a Alexis. Se notaba que acaba de estar llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

Se miraron sin decirse nada y se fundieron en un abrazo que se prolongó unos cuantos minutos.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó la pelirroja mientras le frotaba con su mano uno de los brazos a Kate

-Lo siento Alexis. Todo esto ha sido culpa mía… debería de ser yo… -las lágrimas hicieron aparición en los lagrimales de los ojos y Beckett tuvo que volver a llevarse la mano al rostro intentando regular las emociones.

-Ey, no digas eso. La culpa ha sido de esos dementes a los que no sé cómo no se ha dado ya caza… – al ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir, calló. Kate era policía, se sacrificaba duro en cada caso que se le presentaba y acababa de dejar entrever su opinión sobre la mayoría de policías. Por descontado era una opinión que no englobaba a los miembros de la comisaria y mucho menos a Kate.

Decidió rectificar a tiempo – Supongo que no tenemos la suerte de contar con una comisaría 12 en cada zona de Nueva York.

Pero nada conseguía calmar a Kate, separándose de Alexis empezó de nuevo sus vueltas en círculo. Castle no presentaba ninguna evolución, ningún indicio de mejora…

Entonces empezó a sentirlo, fue tan rápido que de un momento para otro sintió que caía y al haberse separado del abrazo de Alexis notó como un sonido retumbaba en el pasillo. Todo se volvió oscuro y se entregó al sueño.

Alexis rápidamente se agacho a ayudar a Beckett, entonces pudó ver la sangre y asustada empezó a llamar al médico mientras le retiraba los mechones de la cara, a la que ya era como una segunda madre. Pero nadie acudía a ese grito de ayuda.

-¡UN MEDICO POR FAVOR! –volvió a intentarlo la joven mientras se dejaba un poco más la voz.

Un joven de no más de 25 pasó en ese instante con un carro donde llevaba las gasas y materiales médicos de primera urgencia. Alexis lo frenó y éste viendo a Kate tirada en el suelo, salió en busca de una camilla y del aviso a uno de los médicos de guardia.

Kate fue rodeada por un grupo de hombres y Alexis quedó desplazada a un lado.

-¿A dónde la llevan? –preguntó intentando hacerse oír entre la jerga médica que estaban manteniendo esos hombres.

Cuando ya se la estaban llevando, el médico se giró y apoyó la mano en el hombro izquierdo de Alexis.

-¿Eres su hija?

-Soy su ahijada –respondió casi al mismo tiempo que le formulaba la pregunta.

-La sangre, el estado de ansiedad… todo apunta a que la paciente acaba de sufrir un aborto

Esto ocasionó un impacto frontal para la pelirroja, que no sabiendo muy bien cómo, aun consiguió mantener la conversación.

-¿Un aborto?

-Depende de la semana de la que hablemos tal vez podamos hacer algo, pero lo cierto es que no puedo darle muchas esperanzas.

Y tras esto salió raudo tras el pasillo por el que habían conducido a Kate en esa camilla minutos antes.

Alexis se sentó en la misma silla donde lo había hecho Beckett horas atrás y llevándose las manos a la cabeza intentó recolocar en su cabeza todo lo acontecido ese fatídico día.

Entonces mirando el cristal de la habitación donde se encontraba su padre, notó como éste manifestaba un pequeño temblor en el brazo izquierdo y frotándose los ojos para asegurarse antes de dar aviso a nadie, de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada, se levantó y se acercó hasta el cristal.

Su padre seguía manifestando ese temblor y al punto de ir a poner rumbo en busca de la enfermera que lo atendía, la vio aparecer y entrar a la habitación mientras echaba la cortinilla por el cristal poniendo así pues, un muro de por medio entre la habitación del paciente y el pasillo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bueno en primer lugar siento el parón, entre una cosa y otra no saco tiempo para actualizar. Hoy y sin que sirva de precedente, lo hago para dar por culo como quien dice a una persona que se creía que no iba a actualizar, aún habiéndoselo prometido. Pues mira elementa para que veas XD. Que no hombre, que te lo dedicó a ti por ser tú y que lo dicho, espero tu review, ¿eh?**

**No en serio gracias por los comentarios y por la gente que me ha pedido que lo continuase, prometo actualizar más frecuentemente, si no lo hago ahora en verano, ¿cuándo hacerlo?**

**Capítulo 17:**

Apenas estaban instalándola en una de las habitaciones que quedaban libres, cuando los dos médicos que la habían trasladado de la camilla a la cama, repararon en la hemorragia que estaba sufriendo la mujer.

Se miraron entre ellos antes de mirar al joven que llevaba en esos momentos dándoles alcance por fin.

Al ver éste último el estado de la paciente, pidió a uno de los médicos localizar el historial de la misma mientras le informaba al otro de que debía ser sometida a un legrado uterino y lo hacía responsable de pedir el quirófano para intervenir lo antes posible. Estaba claro que no podía hacerse nada por el bebe con una hemorragia así y agonizar el sufrimiento de la madre era innecesario.

Quedándose así pues solo con la presencia de esa pareja de enfermeros, inyectó una inyección que de no hacer su efecto completo, al menos ayudaría a que la mujer se sintiese somnolienta y secaría en parte sus fluidos internos, cosa que ayudaría de cara a la operación.

Pidiendo tras esto la ayuda del par de enfermeros, se aviaron en preparar el quirófano en unos pocos minutos.

Una vez listo, el cirujano con Michael y los enfermeros y enfermeras que le acompañaban esta vez, entraron en el.

Una vez anestesiada Kate y mirándose el cirujano y uno de los enfermeros entre ellos, ya que por el estado y debido a como de fuerte era la hemorragia no habían siquiera podido consultar a la familia de la paciente, asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo para seguir adelante.

Dando así pues comienzo a la primera de las fases; la dilatación del cuello uterino, empezaron por examinar el útero de la paciente manteniendo separadas las paredes de la vagina a través del espéculo, para tras esto y valiéndose de los dilatadores, ensanchar la entrada al cuello uterino. Una vez hecho, y valiéndose de una cureta insertada en el endometrio raspó con ella procediendo a la limpieza de la cavidad uterina.

-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.- -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rick tampoco daba muestras de mejora y la ilusión perceptiva que tanto Alexis como la propia enfermera habían observado a través del cristal, resultó ser solamente eso; una ilusión.

Cuando hubieron acabado de hacerle nuevas pruebas y la joven enfermera salía de la habitación Alexis se acercó con la única esperanza de que se le permitiese pasar a la habitación.

Necesitaba sentirlo cerca, poder verlo…

-Lo siento señorita, pero no puedo dejarla pasar –la mirada de la enfermera era una mirada de alguien que sabía leer el dolor que se reflejaban en esas dilatadas y brillantes pupilas azules y en esas mejillas hinchadas y enrojecidas por el llanto.

-Tan solo 5 minutos… –insistió la joven abatida y sin esperanza por conseguir cambiar de opinión a la enfermera.

Fue a negarse pero recordó que ella también sabía lo que era pasar por esa situación, ¿cómo podía negarle a una hija el compartir unos minutos con su padre, cuando después de tantas horas de mantenerlo aislado y alejado de su familia no habían logrado dar con el diagnostico ni una explicación razonable que poder darles?

Así pues mordiéndose el labio inferior le dejó pasar con el acuerdo de no aumentar el plazo de 15 minutos en la habitación del paciente.

Alexis sorprendida le miró con ese tipo de miradas que sin necesidad de palabras te daban a entender lo que querían decirte.

Y tras esto entro en la habitación de su padre cerrando la puerta a su paso.

La primera reacción al verlo estático, con esa serie de cables que lo conectaban a esa máquina de su derecha fue llevarse la mano derecha a la boca reprimiendo un llanto.

-Papá.. –poco a poco llegó hasta el borde de la cama y sentándose en el mismo, colocó una de sus manos entre los dedos de una de las de su padre, mientras con la otra le colocaba el pelo, peinándolo de la forma que tantas veces él lo hacía, especialmente cuando quedaba con Kate. Este pensamiento la llevó a preguntarse por cómo estaría Kate en esos momentos, iría a verla tras salir de la habitación.

Nadie le había dicho que tuviese permiso para un contacto físico, pero no le importaba. Nadie preparaba a una hija para ver a su padre en ese estado. Una lágrima acabó recorriéndole la mejilla izquierda, no se imaginaba que esto fuese a ser tan duro.

Cogida todavía una de las manos de su padre entre las suyas vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría y uno de los enfermeros entraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

-No puede coger al paciente, es más tampoco está permitido el acceso a visitas.

Alexis ajena al resto del mundo que no fuese ese hombre que se encontraba postrado en esa cama, obvio las palabras del muchacho y se aproximó más dispuesta a dar un beso a su padre. Beso que el joven enfermero malinterpretó puesto que la joven se encontraba de espaldas a él.

-Le repito, señorita –dijo cambiando el tono de voz mientras decía esta última palabra – que el paciente no puede recibir visitas. Ya tendrá tiempo para poder revolcarse en su cama si es que sale vivo de esta.

Alexis se giró en ese momento para mirarlo a la cara, pero el joven que ya se había embalado, continuó – que yo entiendo que quiera obtener los beneficios por la parte que le toca, pero supongo que no le será difícil obtener otro viejo, rico y mujeriego como éste al que poder desplumar.

Entonces reparó en la joven y en la proximidad a la cual la tenía y sin verlo venir acabó notando como el impacto del golpe lo hacía perder el equilibrio momentáneamente.

Y sin dar tiempo a tomar aliento volvió a notar un nuevo golpe pero esta vez en las costillas y más doloroso que el anterior.

-¡Estás loca, zorra!- acabó resoplando éste a una alterada Alexis, a la que ni ella misma reconocía.

Nunca se había metido en esta clase de peleas absurdas y recriminaba a su padre el hacerlo, pero ahora sentía la vulnerabilidad y el miedo, y aunque la opinión de la gente sobre ella no le afectaba ni importaba no iba a permitir que siguiesen metiéndose con su padre, no ahora que como había dicho esa sabandija no sabían siquiera cómo evolucionaría.

**Bueno, me ha costado la verdad escribir este capítulo, no sé si me convence, pero lo he intentado y es lo que vale. Para quejas, reclamaciones y no me gusta todo a reviews. Y eso que ser sinceros totalmente y espero subiros el 18 y 19 lo antes posible**


End file.
